The Hard Road Towards Love
by Izzytheintrovertedhedgehog
Summary: Astrid's a love-struck female & Sonic's a male with sick plans, a series of events throw Astrid in a loop, she'll soon find out Sonic isn't the man she thought he was. Secrets will be found out, fights will break out, love will bloom, blood will shed. WARNING: it gets dark in later chapters, if you're not okay with it don't read (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Astrid here and I present to you the very first chapter to 'Willingly Yours' I hope you enjoy it, thoughts, ideas, and suggestions would be appreciated!

 **Astrid:** _hope you enjoy reading the story about le me :3_

 **me: it's not about you y'know -_-**

 **Astrid:** _yeah, yeah but I AM the main character though ;)_

 **me: ...hush**

* * *

 _ **Astrid's p.o.v**_

 _ **Ch 1**_

 _ **As I woke up I got dressed in my black skull tank top with my black leggings and black and red reeboks. Today I was going to steal the chaos emerald with my best friends Shadow and Rouge.**_

 _ **No we're not evil, but we're not good either. See me and Shadow were creations of Dr. Eggman's grandfather, we didn't know what our true purpose was, we were just created to cause mass destruction to Mobius.**_

 _ **During that time we came to befriending his niece Maria, she was pure hearted little girl, the three of us were the best of friends until the G.U.N squad found out about the schemes Eggman's grandfather was up to and came after us.**_

 _ **He was arrested, we were locked away, and Maria….she was shot….Shadow and I then fell into a deep depression and hatred.**_

 _ **Soon years later Eggman released us and we caused mass destruction once again, we met Rouge along the way and we became allies in our mission.**_

 _ **We were close to destroying everything till Sonic came and ruined our plans but snapped me and Shadow out of our depression. Now we're sorta part of the sonic team.**_

 _ **We only come when we're needed, when we're not needed we're chasing after the emeralds. So far Rouge, Shadow, and I have the red and blue ones, we're going after the green one now.**_

 _ **As I walked up to my friends I sat down on a bench.**_

" _ **So what's the plan?" I asked.**_

" _ **Rouge is going to go up to the guards and work her 'magic' to distract them while we go in and get the emerald, if that fails then we use force" Shadow explained.**_

 _ **Rouge smirked "don't worry shadow, I'll have those guards eating out of the Palm of my hands"**_

 _ **~G.U.N facility~ Shadow and I were in a nearby bush, waiting for Rouge to use her little magic on the guards. We saw her walk up wearing a pair of booty shorts, high heels, and a strapless tank top that had her breasts practically suffocating.**_

" _ **Heeyyy boyysss" she called as she walked up to them.**_

 _ **They glanced at her once and looked away. She tried many different tactics but they kept ignoring her.**_

 _ **Me and Shadow looked at each other and nodded as we decided to go with plan B, we gave Rouge the signal and soon we were fighting our way inside.**_

 _ **We looked everywhere for the emerald but we couldn't find it, as we searched I saw a blue streak run by and soon my heart raced, it was sonic! Oh, did I fail to mention that I was in love with him?**_

 _ **Well...after our rescue and he saved us, I fell in love with him... Shadow looked at me.**_

" _ **Astrid, sonic may have the emerald. I need you to go after him" he said.**_

 _ **I immediately went faster than the speed of sound and tackled him and smiled widely as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.**_

" _ **Hi sonic" I said as my tail wagged.**_

 _ **He smiled weirdly "h-hey Astrid...wait...what are you doing here?!" He asked as his face went hard.**_

 _ **I sweat dropped "u-um...I followed you..." I stuttered.**_

 _ **Outta the corner of my eye, I saw rouge sneakingly take the emerald from the floor next to us and leave unnoticed. Sonic growled loudly.**_

" _ **You were with shadow and rouge weren't you?"**_

 _ **My purple and red eyes widened, since I've been in love with sonic and was willing to be his mate, I've enabled his dominant side, which was coming out now...I nodded as my ears lowered in show of submission.**_

 _ **He sat up "look, you said you loved me right?" I nodded.**_

" _ **You're willing to be my mate yes?" I nodded again, he put his hands on my shoulders.**_

" _ **If you truly love me then cut ties with those guys, they're not good for you to hang with."**_

 _ **My eyes widened as I felt my heart rip apart. I can't do that! They've been with me since forever! Sigh...but I love him too much...this is for you Sonic...**_

" _ **Okay" I said as I helped him up.**_

 _ **He kissed my cheek "good girl" I blushed.**_

 _ **He looked around "hey...where's the emerald?" I shrugged**_

" _ **i-i don't know..." He looked at me intensely.**_

" _ **Astrid sky nebula rose where is the emerald!?" My eye's widened, not again! My ears lowered in show of submission again**_

" _ **R-Rouge has it" I said shakingly. He sighed, he knew he couldn't pursue her since she flies so he won't go after her.**_

 _ **As we left the facility shadow came up to us**_

" _ **What do you want shadow?" Sonic growled.**_

" _ **I want my sister!" He growled, ever since we've spent time together, he's seen me as a sister.**_

 _ **Now he'll always calls me his sister, I think it's nice that he does. Sonic chuckled**_

" _ **Sorry shads but she cut ties with you and batty" shadow looked hurt.**_

" _ **Is this true Astrid?" I sighed as I nodded.**_

" _ **Y-yes...I don't wanna hang with you guys anymore..." I said sadly.**_

 _ **I noticed shadow had caught on and realized sonic made me do it, he nodded.**_

" _ **I understand" he said and left.**_

 _ **Sonic walked me back to my place**_

" _ **Well...see ya later Astrid" he said, I gave him a big squeezy hug.**_

" _ **Bye sonic" he shoved me off, making me fall on the floor and ran.**_

 _ **I sighed dreamily as he left. That's sonic...he's handsome...sweet...caring...nice...helpful... And brave... It's what makes me love him….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys Astrid galaxy here with a brand new chapter to 'Willingly yours' I really hope you guys enjoy it, again, thoughts, ideas, and suggestions are welcome!**_

 **Astrid: Hope you guys are enjoying this story about me ^_^**

 **Me: I told you this isn't just about you! DX**

 **Astrid: still the main character though ;)**

 **Me: y'know that excuse can only go so far -_- Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Normal p.o.v**_

 _ **Astrid yawned as she got up, today she was gonna finish her training with her good friend knuckles, every week she trained to become stronger, and faster.**_

 _ **She was officially stronger than sonic, and on par with shadow in speed. She dressed herself in a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants with her favorite black running shoes. As she ate a granola bar she dashed out to see knuckles.**_

 _ **~at mystic island~ "YO KNUCKS!" Astrid called as she approached his house, he looked out his window with a smirk, he had always thought she was his best student.**_

 _ **He's trained Amy and some others before and they've come out great, but none of them have come out like Astrid, she was the only one to become this strong.**_

" _ **Heya Astrid! Ready for your last day of training?" He asked as his smirk extended.**_

 _ **She returned the smirk "you know it!"**_

 _ **He came out wearing a gray muscle t-shirt and sweatpants.**_

" _ **Alright so what's today's agenda?" Astrid asked, knuckles crossed his arms.**_

" _ **today we're gonna boost up your speed, you're on par with shadow which means your a little faster than sonic, but I think if we train hard today you'll be faster than him by a lot" he explained.**_

 _ **Astrid smiled eagerly "yeah! Let's do it!"**_

 _ **~8 hours later~ Astrid came to a stop in front of the master emerald, she was drenched in sweat and her midnight blue hair was in a ponytail.**_

 _ **Since they've started, knuckles has been pushing her to never give up, he had her training non stop with only very small breaks, but because of that, she became much faster than sonic.**_

 _ **As she panted knuckles came next to her.**_

" _ **I'm proud of ya blue, you did well" he told her. he had started calling her 'blue' months ago, she was the only one that he truly felt connected to so he gave her a nickname.**_

" _ **Thanks knucks" she panted.**_

 _ **He smiled "alright we're done training, you can go on and do whatever you want, I gotta go and protect the master emerald."**_

 _ **Astrid nodded and smiled "alright, see ya later"**_

 _ **~station square streets~ Astrid was sitting on a bench in the middle of station square, she always knew sonic ran by always around 5:30, she always sat there so he'd notice her. She smiled widely as he was coming by.**_

 _ **She sat in a cute manner so he'd see her, he ran and stopped when he saw her.**_

" _ **Hey Astrid" he said as he fake smiled, secretly Sonic had always thought that she was a nuisance.**_

 _ **But seeing that she was willing to obey him and worship the ground he walked on, he was willing to manipulate her and form her to the ideal submissive female. He already had a mate in secret, but she didn't have all the proportions Astrid had.**_

 _ **Astrid had big beautiful breasts, an hourglass figure, and a beautiful rear end, sonic only wanted her body, he didn't truly love her.**_

 _ **But he was going to use her so he can ravish her and make her his second mate. Astrid smiled cutely.**_

" _ **hey sonic, how's it going?"**_

" _ **it's going good, just on my usual run."**_

 _ **Astrid smirked challengingly "hey sonic, wanna race?"**_

 _ **Sonic's eyes sparkled at the prospect of a challenge "sure, wanna bet?"**_

" _ **Sure, you choose what we bet on."**_

" _ **if I win you have to do everything I say for an entire year. And if you win..*cringes* I can go on a date with you"**_

 _ **Astrid's eyes sparkled with joy "let's do it! We start from mystic island, and we race down to the beach."**_

" _ **dontcha think you're going a bit too far? You might kill over from all the hard work" Sonic teased.**_

 _ **Astrid growled "I'll win, you'll see!"**_

 _ **~mystic island~ sonic and Astrid were in position, tails was monitoring the race.**_

" _ **READY...SET….GO!" Tails called, sonic and Astrid blasted off.**_

 _ **Sonic was shocked at the speed Astrid had. Astrid was smiling widely as she ran, she was gonna win and she was gonna finally go on a date with her one true love and he'll finally accept her as a mate!**_

 _ **As they ran sonic was trying to push himself to go faster. He didn't want her to win, she might subject him to great torture!**_

 _ **As tails watched them run he noticed sonic was running a different route than planned.**_

' _ **a short cut?' Tails thought absently.**_

 _ **He watched as sonic and Astrid got closer and closer to the finish line. He looked closely and it was clear that astrid won.**_

 _ **Tails came down and went to break the news.**_

" _ **sorry sonic, Astrid won." he said as he pat him on the back. Sonic sighed heavily.**_

" _ **congratulations Astrid, you won yourself a date."**_

 _ **Astrid smiled widely as her heart felt like it was gonna explode.**_

" _ **I can't wait! Meet me at my house tomorrow at seven!" She exclaimed as she sped off.**_

 _ **~Sonic's p.o.v~ as I watched her run I couldn't help but be dumbfounded at the speed she had, just where and how did she obtain that speed?!**_

 _ **Last time I checked she was only slightly faster than me! But now she's much more faster than I am! This isn't right! Now I have to go through an entire night of torture tomorrow!**_

 _ **As I went inside I was greeted by my mate Tikal, she knows of my plans that deals with Astrid. She doesn't like it but she understands as a female she doesn't have a say in what I do.**_

 _ **She is to only make me happy and provide me off spring.**_

" _ **How was your day my mate?" She asked**_

 _ **I sighed. "It WAS good, but I lost a bet with Astrid and I have to go on a stupid date with her" I explained.**_

 _ **I heard her growl as I mentioned the date. "Tikal.." I growled, she immediately stopped.**_

" _ **My apologies… I don't know what came over me" she said submissively.**_

" _ **You're forgiven, now let's go to the room, I believe we deserve a night of fun don't you think?" I asked as I nibbled on her neck.**_

 _ **She nodded as she purred. I can't wait to add Astrid as my mate.. She'll make an excellent play toy….**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I has returned with a brand new chapter of 'Willingly Yours', I really hope you guys are enjoying the story, it's my first ever story and I'm trying to make sure to satisfy your reading cravings, once again, ideas, suggestions and thoughts are welcome (: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Astrid: hope you guys are loving me :3**

 **me: IT'S...NOT...JUST...ABOUT...YOU! 8(_)8**

 **Astrid: *cries* I'm sorry! *runs away***

 **me: nuu come back we need you to continue the story!**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Astrid's p.o.v**_

 _ **As I woke up I sighed happily. Finally get to go on a date with sonic! I got up and went through my closet to find the perfect outfit. I was gonna take him to twinkle park.**_

 _ **I'm planning on confessing my undying love for him and tell him that I wish to be his mate. Maybe then he'll finally realize how much I loved him and he'll accept me!**_

 _ **I giggled as I got up and got ready to go on a morning run, this is something I recently started to do, it's to keep up my speed. I went outside and started running, it felt amazing! The breeze was just right and the sky was nice and blue, it was a beautiful day today.**_

 _ **As I ran a suddenly smacked into someone**_

" _ **oh my god I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I looked up and saw Tikal the echidna.**_

 _ **Hm strange, she never goes out, she only comes out if someone needed her, but she's out here on her own!**_

 _ **She looked at me with a hard stare, it scared me a bit.**_

" _ **It's fine.." she said a bit sternly, I was confused, she was usually a kind gentle soul but for some reason she's being all ominous and scary.**_

 _ **I smiled as nicely as possible and ran away. Jeez.. She was really creepy today..**_

 _ **~Tikal's p.o.v~ I watched her run with a hard glare. I don't understand Sonic's fascination with her, she isn't that good of a person, she's too carefree and independent.**_

 _ **Back in my younger years I was told women are raised to be good housewives for their mates, and they are to be submissive to all male commands no matter how small the favor. Which is why I hate Astrid, she was raised wrong! Sonic can choose a more better second mate!**_

 _ **It's why I'm trying to convince Sonic to look for another. I walked back home and started to clean the house, sonic has always told me he was lucky to have such an obedient mate like me, it warms my heart knowing that I please him so well.**_

 _ **But today my heart was clenching hard, he had a date with Astrid today and it angers me, she doesn't deserve him...I have to stop this madness! I'll follow them around seven, when the date starts.**_

 _ **~normal p.o.v seven pm~ Astrid was dressed in a white strapless blouse with black leggings and black flats, she had put her floor long hair in a ponytail, her heart was pounding with excitement, she's been waiting for this day since Sonic first saved her.**_

 _ **As Astrid was waiting for Sonic on her porch, he came running at his normal speed, he stopped right in front of her.**_

 _ **Sonic had dressed in a white collar shirt and black jeans.**_

" _ **hey Astrid, ready to go?" He asked.**_

 _ **Astrid felt a pain in her chest, he didn't even notice the outfit she put together just for him… she smiled slightly**_

" _ **totally!" She said happily.**_

 _ **She tried to wrap herself around Sonic's arm but he shoved her off**_

" _ **wanna go to twinkle park?" Sonic asked as he tried to hide his annoyance from her.**_

 _ **She smiled widely "yeah!"**_

 _ **They both ran at super speed to the park, as the made it to the entrance they noticed it was a bit different, it had a camera and a meter that said: 'GET IN FOR FREE IF THE CAMERA DEEMS YOU AND YOUR DATE A CUTE COUPLE'**_

 _ **Astrid and Sonic sweat dropped but went to the camera anyway, they looked at it and smiled, when the results loaded, Astrid felt her heart clench.**_

 _ **The meter only had them as a five percent good couple. An angry vein mark appeared at her head.**_

' _ **Screw this meter, me and Sonic are a one hundred percent good couple' she thought venomously.**_

 _ **But what she didn't realize was that the one who was controlling the meter was none other than Tikal the echidna.**_

' _ **You shall NOT have my Sonic you, harlot!' Tikal thought angrily.**_

 _ **She watched them closely as they gained entry to the park and walk around, she could see the clear annoyance on his face, it angered her.. All the things she dragged Sonic to, roller coasters, Ferris wheel, bumper cars, you name it.**_

 _ **As Astrid took Sonic to the tunnel of love, Tikal followed and listened to their conversation.**_

" _ **Hey Sonic, are you having fun? If not you know..we can go wherever you want." Astrid said softly as she played with her fingers.**_

 _ **Tikal was angered, she can see clearly what her plans are, Astrid wanted to play innocent so that Sonic can become attracted to her and finally mate with her and become his mate.**_

 _ **On one hand Tikal respected her in a way because of her efforts, but she mostly felt anger.**_

" _ **I guess.." Sonic said as a sweat drop appeared at the side of his head. Astrid smiled a little sadly.**_

" _ **You know, if you wanna leave early.. We could, I don't wanna annoy you" Sonic looked at her with soft eyes.**_

 _ **He wasn't realizing it, but he was finally seeing the young hedgehogs beautiful personality.**_

" _**it's okay Astrid, you won this date fair and square, and I'm gonna let you enjoy the date" he said smiling slightly.**_

 _ **Astrid's heart skipped a beat as she saw him smiling.**_

" _ **o-okay." as the tunnel of love ended. Astrid and Sonic got out and left twinkle park and sat at a nearby bench, with Tikal hiding behind them.**_

" _ **Well.. This was.. Nice" Sonic said awkwardly.**_

 _ **Astrid smiled "yeah, I had fun.." Sonic and Astrid stared at each other.**_

 _ **Sonic wasn't realizing it, but he was falling in love with her. Astrid and Sonic started to slowly lean in for a kiss.**_

 _ **Tikal, who was watching became totally angry and screeched as she tackled Astrid.**_

" _ **BACK OFF MY MATE YOU DIRTY HARLOT!" Tikal screeched as she pulled on Astrid's silky midnight blue hair.**_

" _ **TIKAL! STOP!" Sonic growled as he pried her off of Astrid.**_

 _ **Tikal looked absolutely feral as she stared down Astrid.**_

" _ **Astrid! Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he lifted her up.**_

 _ **Astrid's red and purple eyes were filled with tears.**_

" _ **I-I guess so."**_

 _ **Sonic looked at Tikal angrily. "why did you hurt her!?" He asked furiously.**_

" _ **S-Sonic, you have to understand I was protecting you!"**_

" _ **THAT WAS NOT PROTECTING ME! THAT WAS ASSAULT! SHE DID NOTHING TO ME!" Sonic yelled.**_

 _ **Tikal's light blue eyes were filled with tears.**_

" _ **T-Tikal..w-what did I do for you to hurt me..?" Astrid asked whimpering.**_

 _ **Tikal looked at Astrid furiously. "what did you do?! What did you do?! YOU TRIED TO TAKE MY MATE AWAY FROM ME YOU HARLOT!"**_

 _ **Sonic's and Astrid's eyes widened.**_

 _ **Sonic didn't want Astrid to know that he was already mated till after he had her. Astrid's heart was breaking in millions of pieces. Without another word, she ran off...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys Astrid here with, once again, a brand new chapter to 'willingly yours' I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm really trying to make this story a good one, please be easy on me. Again thoughts, ideas, and suggestions are welcome!**_

 **Astrid: *sniffling in a corner* why would you make Sonic betray me like that?**

 **Me: I had to, it's how the story is, you were meant to be betrayed, don't worry I'll make it all better I promise.**

 **Astrid: You better!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Normal p.o.v_**

 ** _Astrid was packing up her stuff as quietly as possible, she lives with Rouge and Shadow, though most of the time they aren't home, but this time they were so she had to be as quiet as possible. As she zipped up her bag she heard a voice._**

 ** _"where do you think you're going?" She looked over and saw Rouge and Shadow at the door way. Astrid wiped her tears._**

 ** _"I-I'm leaving."_**

 ** _"why on earth are you leaving?" Rouge asked._**

 ** _Astrid explained the situation to them and they immediately understood._**

 ** _"We're coming with you then, we're team chaos, wherever one goes, the rest follow" Shadow said as they pulled her into a hug._**

 ** _Astrid smiled at his statement and got ready to go._**

 ** _"We'll go to soleanna, we have a secret vacation home there." Rouge said smiling._**

 ** _Astrid nodded "okay!"_**

 ** _~2 hours later ~ Sonic and his team were all hanging out together, it was a rare occasion, everyone now had lives of their own now that eggman stopped attacking._**

 ** _"hey you know, I haven't seen Astrid in days, we should all hang out with her, her house is just around the corner ya know" Knuckles commented._**

 ** _Truth be told Astrid and Knuckles became almost as close as she was with Shadow and Rouge, while they had training sessions, they had gotten to know each other and became close._**

 ** _Sonic however didn't wanna go to her house, he knew she'd probably rip him a new one if he approached her._**

 ** _"U-um.. Why don't we NOT go there.. She could be busy." Sonic stammered._**

 ** _But his friends didn't buy it._**

 ** _"nice try Sonic but we all know you don't wanna see her cause she might jump you again." Amy said._**

 ** _Amy had quit her pursuit of Sonic long ago, she had learned that he wasn't interested in her and dropped her crush on him, she now had a new crush on a certain black and red hedgehog._**

 ** _"Yeah!" Tails said agreeing with her._**

 ** _They ended up walking to her house, leaving Sonic behind. As they walked up to the door, Amy saw a note on the door and read it outloud:_**

 _"Dear Sonic Team, I have left Station Square. You can thank that no good heartbreaker Sonic The Hedgehog! He had me thinking he was gonna make me his mate! But that no good liar had a mate! I met her during my date with that blue rat! Anyway, after that, I was heartbroken and decided to leave, Shadow and Rouge came with me, I'm not sure if I'll return, maybe I will maybe I won't, who knows. I've taken much of time already so I'll let you go now, goodbye. Maybe we'll run into each other again someday._

 _-Astrid Sky Nebula Rose"_

 ** _Everyone looked sad and shocked._**

 ** _"S-She's gone?" Knuckles said in a slight sad voice._**

 ** _"Looks like it" Amy said sadly, while Amy was upset that Astrid left, she was mostly upset because Shadow had left for what it seems like forever._**

 ** _They all walked back to where Sonic was and Sonic looked relieved that Astrid wasn't there._**

 ** _"Aww what happened she wasn't home? Man.. I was really warming up to the idea of tagging her along with us" he said as he shook his head._**

 ** _Suddenly Amy went over to Sonic and gave him a huge slap across the face._**

 ** _Sonic looked shocked "oww, Amy what was that for?!" He asked as he rubbed his face._**

 ** _"YOU'RE A LYING PIG THAT'S WHY! YOU MADE ASTRID LEAVE FOR GOOD WITH SHADOW AND ROUGE!" she yelled. Sonic's eyes widened as he felt his heart tighten._**

 ** _"w-what.." Amy almost tackled him but everyone else held her back._**

 ** _"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO HER! YOU RUINED HER! YOU MADE HER LEAVE!" Amy screeched as she clawed her arms around trying to get out of everyone's hold._**

 ** _Sonic felt his heart clench but shrugged it off, it was no matter to him, he can always find her and make her his mate when he finds her, she's willing to come to him, especially with mating season coming up in 2 weeks, she'll be with him in no time._**

 ** _"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for this to happen I was gonna tell her but after a bet we made together she ended up winning a date with me and it just spiraled outta control." Sonic explained._**

 ** _But none of them were having it, they knew how sensitive Astrid was and were greatly disappointed in Sonic._**

 ** _"you should've told her from the freaking start!" Tails shouted._**

 ** _"You had many chances to tell her you had a mate! But nooo you decided to play with her feelings and break her heart."_**

 ** _Everyone was shocked that Tails was the one scolding Sonic. Usually he backed him up no matter what but it seems that even Sonic's current actions struck a nerve even with him._**

 ** _Sonic looked down at his feet "I-I'll fix this, I'll bring her home happy and well" he stated._**

 ** _"You better!" Amy growled._**

 ** _~ 4 days later Astrid's p.o.v~ I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling, my purple and red eyes were slightly red from fresh tears and had bags under them._**

 ** _I've been like this for days now, every time I close my eyes I remember what Tikal the echidna had said to me._**

 ** _My heart clenched every time.. I loved Sonic.. And I thought I would be able to become his mate.. But it turned out he had one.. I sighed as I got up, I was gonna go on a walk, it was a sunny day today so I might as well so something._**

 ** _I put on a black sweater and jeans with some black and white converse. I put my hood up, put on my headphones and put on the song 'Solitude' by Evanescence._**

 ** _As I walked down the road I was humming the song to myself, as I walked around the corner I suddenly jumped on top of a building, startling a few people._**

 ** _I sat at the edge of the building, looking at the water it was so blue.. So.. Pretty.. It called to me…_**

 ** _As I drew my final breath I said my final goodbyes and dropped down to the water._**

 ** _~? P.o.v~ I saw her falling.. I couldn't help but use my telekinesis to grab her and pull her to me, I took off her hood and my eyes widened when I saw who it was._**

 ** _'What's Astrid doing trying to kill herself!?'_**

 ** _I've known Astrid since she was with eggman, I helped Sonic snap her and Shadow outta the darkness that had consumed them._**

 ** _The last I heard from her was that she was happy in a group with Shadow and Rouge called 'Team Chaos'. What happened since my departure?_**

 ** _I plan to find out and hurt the one who made her like this! For now though, I'll care for Astrid and return her back to the beautiful happy girl she was._**

 ** _I flew over to my home and laid her down on the couch with a blanket over her. The more I looked at her, the more angrier I got._**

 ** _She was such a beautiful happy soul, someone must've absolutely crushed her if she was trying to end it.._**

 ** _As I looked at her face I noticed fresh tears running down her face._**

 ** _What is she dreaming about?_**

 ** _~Astrid's dream p.o.v~ I was happy in a small home with my love Sonic and our two children, I was in absolute bliss. But then suddenly everything was going wrong!_**

 ** _It was as if a computer was trying to show picture but was glitching out. Then everything went black._**

 ** _"NOO! SONIC COME BACK PLEASE!" I cried. But Then suddenly, I heard a female voice._**

 ** _"Hush young Astrid, you must realize that Sonic is not meant for you…"_**

 ** _I looked around me as I searched for the source of the voice._**

 ** _"W-who's there?!" I called._**

 ** _Suddenly a light glowed in front of me and I saw a young blue hedgehog with purple eyes._**

 ** _"Greetings Astrid, I'm Nebula, I'm here to tell you that you must let go of Sonic. He isn't meant for you."_**

 ** _My eyes widened I couldn't believe it! Who is this woman?_**

 ** _What does she want? Why is she saying that I don't belong with Sonic?_**

 ** _I tried speaking but no noise would come out._**

 ** _The Nebula woman chuckled as she watched me. "You must see that Sonic isn't meant for you, he belongs with another as you are." She explained._**

 ** _I felt my heart clenched. "B-but.. I-I love him!" I exclaimed as tears appeared_**

 ** _She shook her head. "Let him go young Astrid, you'll only hurt yourself in the end." She said._**

 ** _"I don't believe you!" I shouted. There's no way that I can't be meant for Sonic! He's my true love!_**

 ** _Nebula snapped her fingers and suddenly I was in a house._**

 ** _"W-where-"_**

 ** _"Just watch" Nebula said cutting me off._**

 ** _I went downstairs and saw… Me!? But.. But I was crying, I had a mark on my ear showing that I was mated to someone._**

 ** _I approached myself and I noticed I had bruises all over. I watched myself get up which made my eyes widen, I was pregnant?! Who in the world is my future mate?_**

 ** _I then heard a cough, I looked over and saw Sonic! But.. There was something different.. He.. Didn't look happy…_**

 ** _"Astrid Sky Nebula Rose!" He growled._**

 ** _I watched myself get on my knees and look down. "Yes Sonic?" She.. Er..I answered._**

 ** _"I was informed that you had went outside again. Is this true?"_**

 ** _"Y-yes, but it was to only to get prepared for our upcoming child."_**

 ** _Suddenly Sonic slapped me. I watched myself continuously get hit, it made me tear up._**

 ** _I looked to Nebula. "T-this is a joke.. R-right?" I asked_**

 ** _"I'm afraid not young Astrid, this is what your future is if you continue your love for Sonic."_**

 ** _I watched myself cry and beg for mercy. It was then that I was determined to let go of my love for Sonic._**

 ** _"B-but if I let him go.. Who will be my mate?"_**

 ** _Nebula smiled. "That, I cannot reveal to you, but just know the one for you isn't too far."_**

 ** _And with that.. She disappeared._**

 ** _I suddenly felt like I was drowning and I jumped up gasping for air. It was then that I heard a voice and felt arms around me._**

 ** _"Whoa Astrid calm down! You're not in water!"_**

 ** _I looked over and my eyes widened as I saw who it was._**

 ** _"Silver!?"_**

* * *

 **hey guys hope you liked this chapter, I was really excited to type this one, and once again, ideas, thoughts, and suggestions are welcome!**

 **Astrid: this was your idea? to bring me a insecure hedgehog?**

 **me: Excuse me young lady Silver happens to be a pretty cool dude! he and someone else happen to have very important roles in this story! so watch it!**

 **Astrid: *pouts* fine**

 **anyway see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter to 'Willingly Yours'. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it, I'm truly working hard on this for you guys. Ideas, suggestions and thoughts are welcome.**

 **Astrid: Enjoy reading about me and my friends!**

 **me: woah you're not being an ego maniac?! who are you and what've you done with Astrid?!**

 **Astrid: ... Jerk -_-**

 **Anyway on with the story**

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Astrid stared at the male before her in shock. Silver and Astrid had known each other since she was rescued by Sonic, they spent a lot of time together and Astrid had started to get feelings for him but one day he had said that he was leaving. Of course Astrid was upset, but she let him go. That was four years ago.

'Why am I here? And with HIM? Why now of all times..?' Astrid thought to herself.

Silver smiled slightly. "Yeah.. It's me." He simply stated.

Astrid was going to speak till suddenly Silver grabbed onto Astrid's shoulders.

"Why on earth were you trying to kill yourself!? Do you realize how lucky you are that I was there and saw you! Had I not been there you would've fallen into that ocean and drowned! Do you realize how many people would've missed you!? You're Shadow, Rouge and I's best friend! You're the Sonic team's good pal! Do you realize that-" Silver stopped his scolding when he noticed that Astrid started crying.

"Astrid… What happened to you…? You were always so happy.. But.. You look so… So broken.. So sad.." Silver said looking sad.

Astrid then explained what happened a few days ago and as she explained, Silver got more mad and mad.

"I'm so sorry Astrid. Sonic's a dick." He stated.

Astrid smiled lightly and decided to change the subject. "So..do you live here alone? Or do you have a mate?"

Silver suddenly looked upset. "Well..there was this girl...her name was Blaze The Cat. shortly after we separated, me and her started dating. We were dating for over three years, on our third anniversary i was ready to make her mine. When i went to her home the door was open. Out of suspicion i went inside to see what was going on and when i went to her room i saw her...she was in bed with another male..he marked her and one thing led to another and i beat up her new mate and when i asked her why she did it she said she never truly loved me and she was just using me cause she was bored." he explained.

Astrid's eyes softened as she hugged her old friend. "I'm so sorry." she said softly.

As they embraced each other tighter they started crying over the loss of their loves. The thing they had in common was that they're very sensitive and fragile. It's just how they were, they can't help it..

~with Shadow and Rouge~

They had just finished a mission with G.U.N and were hurrying back to their house, they hated leaving Astrid alone in her current state, they were afraid that she'd do something rash. When they entered the house they noticed it was quiet..too quiet… they would always here either the T.V, her music, or her crying. They searched the house and found it empty.

"Do you think she went out?" Rouge asked nervously.

Shadow nodded. "Maybe, we can always look around."

They went out asking pedestrians if they had seen her, many of them were saying 'no' but to their luck they found someone who has.

"She came walking here looking sad, i felt bad for her, she went up on that building *points to the left at a tall red building* don't know if she's still there." he explained as he walked away.

Rouge flew up into that direction and her aqua eyes widened as she saw Astrid's phone and headphones. She grabbed the devices and flew back down.

"Was she there?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

Rouge showed Shadow Astrid's phone. "This was all that was there.." she said sadly.

Shadow's blood red eyes softened as he stared at the devices. "D-do you think she….?" he started to ask but Rouge cut him off.

"NO! She's still out there! I know she is!" Rouge said quickly.

Shadow sighed. "If you truly think so then we'll go search for her." he said. Shadow didn't want to say anything but he feels that there's a big chance that his sister may be gone forever.

Rouge took Shadow's hand and ran around asking people again if they've seen the midnight blue hedgehog. Everyone they asked of course said no, but Rouge was no quitter, she continued to ask people until she finally found her saving grace.

"Well now that mention it, I did see two hedgehogs around through here, a light grey hedgehog was off flying that way *points down a road* with a female hedgehog in his arms, didn't see a face though, her face was covered by a hood." a woman said looking perplexed.

Rouge sighed in relief, finally a lead. "Thank you!" she dragged Shadow down the road to Silver's house.

~Silver's house~

Rouge and Shadow walked up and before they knocked they heard soft crying and sniffling. The duo looked at each other warily and knocked on the door softly. The door opened and revealed Silver, but his golden eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Hey guys." he greeted smiling slightly.

"Hey Silver, are you okay?" Rouge asked.

"I'm fine, me and Astrid were just watching a sad movie."

"Astrid's here?!" Shadow asked as his ears perked up.

Silver smiled and nodded. "Yeah, come I'll take you to her."

Silver led the pair inside and the two immediately hugged the midnight blue female.

"Oh Astrid we were so worried about you! Why didn't you leave a message or something? We thought you probably died or something!" Rouge said worriedly.

Silver crossed his arms. "Wanna tell them what you were doing Astrid?" he said sternly.

Shadow and Rouge looked at the young female confused. "What does he mean? What were you doing Astrid?" Shadow asked.

Astrid looked away. "I..I was trying to...um...kill myself." she said softly

Rouge's aqua eyes watered while Shadow's hard complexion became unhinged. "WHAT!? WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!?" Rouge screeched.

Astrid's red and purple eyes watered as well. "I-I'm sorry! I just couldn't handle the crushing pain i felt anymore! I felt the urge to just get rid of it forever so I decided to kill myself!" she cried as she hugged her two best friends.

"Don't you ever try to pull that stunt again! You hear me! If you have a problem talk to us! Don't try to kill yourself!" Shadow scolded as he hugged his 'sister'.

Silver watched the three have an emotional moment in awe, never in a thousand years did he think that he'd ever see Shadow show any type of emotion, Shadow has always been emotionless and cold, it seemed to him that Shadow had a soft spot for Astrid. Even though Silver was glad she was alright, he felt off…. Silver shook his head. 'It's probably nothing' he thought to himself as he watched the emotional scene in front of him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! this one kind of brought me some trouble getting ideas for.**

 **Astrid: I can't believe you almost killed me off in the last chapter and now suddenly I'm getting bombarded with love and affection -_-**

 **me: HEY! it was important story material!**

 **Shadow: couldn't you have done something else rather than try and kill off my *air quotes* sister?**

 **me: hey! you butt out this is between me and the main character!**

 **Silver: he has a point, even though I saved her that was a horrible idea!"**

 **me: *whimpers* I'm sorry... I'll try again in the next chapter..**

 **A,SH,SL: *shouts at the same time* GOOD!**

 **anyway see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Astrid here, sorry about not posting yesterday, I had a bit of a writers block, anyway I present to you the 6th chapter of 'Willingly Yours', Thoughts, Ideas, and Suggestions are welcome!**

 **Astrid: Enjoy the story!**

 **Me: wow still not being egotistical? shocking ._.**

 **Astrid: HUSH DX**

 **Anyway enjoy the story!**

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V

Me and Silver were walking around Soleanna, we were catching up on our lives. It was nice, it's strange but when we're together, I've always felt like I was home...safe...and protected. As we walked around he was telling me about our old enemy Scourge.

"He owns a bookstore now for some reason, he calls it 'Safe Haven'. I go there every other day just to bug him, he seems to have completely change, he went from an evil dickhead, to a cool relaxed dude." he explained.

I smiled. "That's cool, can we go over to see him?"

Silver nodded and smiled. "Sure, he's been meaning to apologize for trying to well..you know kidnap you." he said chuckling awkwardly.

I giggled kind of awkwardly. "Well… that's sweet of him… I guess." i said while rubbing the side of my head.

We walked down to Scourge's store and when we went in, we saw him, his face covered by a newspaper he was reading, without looking up at us he spoke up.

"Welcome to 'Safe Haven' feel free to browse and buy or to hang out."

Silver put a finger to his lips in sign to tell me to be quiet and hides my small form behind him. He then proceeds to use telekinesis to slap Scourge with the newspaper. I heard Scourge growl.

"Whatdya want grey?" he asked.

Silver chuckled. "Nothing much snot-face *Scourge growls again* I was just showing a friend around your store." he explained.

I heard Scourge settle in his seat. "Well shit, who's your friend? Is it a dude? Or a hot chick?" he asked, sounding intrigued.

Silver moved to the side, exposing me to Scourge. I looked up at him and my purple and red eyes sparkled in awe. I had forgotten how hot he looked. I stared into his piercing ice blue eyes and he stared into my purple and red eyes.

"Um.. H-hey Scourge.." I said awkwardly and blushing.

He smiled at me dreamingly. "H-hey… Astrid.." he said sweat dropping and slightly blushing.

~Silver's P.O.V~

I was fuming on the inside, I was gonna make Astrid my mate when mating season happened but it seems to me that this snot-face fell in love with her! No matter, I'll find away to make her my mate when the time comes. I wrapped my arm around Astrid, which made Scourge growl a little.

"So isn't there anything you were meaning to say to her, Snot-face?" I sneered.

He snarled at me, looking venomous. "Astrid, I want to apologize about trying to kidnap you, and trying to kill your brother and your friends.. I was just… *blushes* I was captivated by your beauty and I felt the urge to just take you and have you..and stuff.." he said looking and sounding awkward.

I looked over at Astrid and her face was bright red. "O-oh..um.. T-thank you for um apologizing to me..*clears throat* I um.. I forgive you." she stated awkwardly.

Scourge suddenly grabbed Astrid out of my arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Astrid, you have no idea how bad I felt, after I turned over a new leaf I've been meaning to find you and apologize, but I was kind of scared that you would be scared of me or something.. I'm so so sorry for everything!" he said as he caressed her hair.

Astrid started purring and hugged him back.

I, on the other hand was boiling, I've always wanted Astrid, ever since she was snapped out of the darkness. I've always thought that she was for me and I wanted her, but..that was until four years ago… I thought Astrid was way too good for me and I thought I found someone who actually loved me…

~four years ago Normal P.O.V~

It was june 27th, it was a bright sunny day and all the people were out and about doing their own thing. The sonic group had gotten together for a hang out at Silver's 16th birthday party, Everyone was having fun and dancing to the sweet music and eating chips and junk food. Young 15 year old Astrid was hanging with Silver in his backyard, they were talking and relaxing, Astrid kept watching 16 year old Sonic, he was hanging at the buffet table with 15 year old shadow, Knuckles, 16 year old Tikal, and 14 year old Tails. Silver had told Astrid about his plans to go to soleanna and try to make a living there and become someone important, Astrid was kind of upset that he was planning on leaving her, Astrid had a small crush on him and didn't want him to leave, he was the first person to ever talk to her and get to know her after Shadow and hers attack a few months ago. Silver could tell that Astrid didn't want him to leave but this was important to him, he wanted to become someone so he can be in her league, he always thought that Astrid was a beautiful person, just like every other boy, she's had many guys tell her how beautiful she was, of course she used the same response every time; 'I'm not beautiful, I'm just plain.' but of course, Silver always thought otherwise.

As the party went on, the time for cake had arrived. Everyone went into the kitchen where 16 year old Rouge had made a nice big fluffy chocolate cake, it had the number candles '1' and '6' and it had frosting writings; 'good luck and happy birthday Silver' everyone gathered around and sang happy birthday to him, his face went red with embarrassment and he smiled as they ceased their singing.

"Thanks guys, this means so much to me, I'll make sure to visit you guys as much as possible!" he stated smiling cheekily.

Everyone smiled happily for him, they all knew how much he wanted to become someone and they're all encouraging him to go for his dreams. Silver smiled as he watched everyone around him, they each had someone. Knuckles was with Tikal, Rouge was with Shadow, Amy was with Sonic, and Cream was with Tails, Silver and Astrid seemed to be the only ones without someone.

Everyone hugged Silver one by one, except the boys, they gave him knuckle bumps and bro hugs. When they all left, it was just Astrid, and Silver.

"So this is it huh? You're leaving…" Astrid said softly.

Silver came over and hugged her. "Hey cheer up, I'll visit every chance I get. I promise." he stated as he rubbed her head.

Astrid purred as he gave him a tight hug. "Okay, I'll miss you Silv." she said.

Silver almost teared up. "I-I'll miss you too Astrid." he stammered.

They spent the rest of his time together till it was time for him to leave.

When the time came Silver and Astrid hugged each other one last time and with one last look at each other, He went off to soleanna, with tears in each others eyes.

~three years later~

Silver had gotten himself settled in a nice house in soleanna, and had himself a girlfriend at the time he was settling in, her name was Blaze The Cat, she was a pretty purple cat with a ruby gem in the middle of her forehead, she was nice and sweet, when they met, they hit it off right away, she was just like Silver! Sweet, nice, insecure and caring. Today was their third anniversary and Silver was ready to finally mark her as his mate, he had been planning to make Astrid his mate at first, but the thing was…he had unintentionally broke his promise to her and never visited… he felt like a huge dick, when he had came into contact with Shadow a few weeks ago, he had informed Silver that he had formed a little group with Rouge and Astrid called 'Team Chaos'. He was happy to hear that she was happy, it hurt his heart thinking about her, but he thought he wasn't good enough for her and moved on as best as he could.

Silver walked up to his soon-to-be-mate and noticed the door was left open slightly. Confused and in a slight panic, he walked in cautiously and walked up to her room. As he got closer he heard soft mewing, it made the panic in him rise and his heart was pounding. What if someone had her captive and was using her against her will? When he came to the door, he saw it was opened very slightly. He looked through the crack of the door and his entire world crashed when he looked.

There she was...on her plush bed, naked and exposed with some other male hedgehog, the male was licking the purple feline all over her neck, it seemed that he was whispering sweet nothings to her, and then...it happened…..the male bit down on her ear, marking her as his.. Blinded by rage, Silver bashed through the door and tackled the male, Blaze was shouting for Silver to stop. But he didn't, the hedgehogs were in an all out brawl, punches were thrown and kicks were flying. In the end Silver knocked out the male with one swift kick.

He turned and looked at Blaze with sad, betrayed and angry eyes. "Why Blaze...why would you do this to me?! I thought you loved me! I was ready to make you my mate tonight and then you do this?! Why!" he asked as tears started to make an appearance.

Blaze simply shrugged. "You were just a toy, when we first met, I was at a stand still with my mate, I just used you because I was bored." she said.

Silver felt his heart clench and his world crash around him. "Fuck you Blaze!" he snarled and ran out of the purple felines home..

~present time Silver's P.O.V~

During that time was hard for me..I couldn't contact Astrid...I hadn't spoken to her in three years at the time.. It wouldn't be right to suddenly drop in and drop a load of depressing stuff on her…

"Yo Silver!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Scourge. "Whats up?"

"Me and ole blue here are going on a walk and bond, you mind me stealing her for a bit?" he asked.

On the inside I wanted to say 'FUCK NO' but I didn't wanna be jerk. "Sure, go on ahead, but make sure to bring her back, Snot-face." I said a bit sternly

He growled. "Sure thing grey." he said and left, holding Astrid's hand.

~Scourge's P.O.V~

If Silver thinks he was gonna have Astrid as his mate he can kiss my ass! Astrid is way too perfect to have someone like him around, she was meant to be with me! King Scourge The Hedgehog.

As me and Astrid walked around we talked about what we've been up to, when Astrid told me about her and Sonic's last hang out, I was fuming! Because during our last battle, I was on the ground, beaten and broken, I saw all of the adoration this chick had for Sonic, my last words exactly to sonic before he had me arrested by princess squirrely was to take care of her, and the fucking dick head did the exact opposite and almost made her cease existence! That no good punk..but no worries! I'll be the one to give Astrid all the love and affection she needs!

While Astrid and I continued walking we came to a stop at a nearby bench and sat down.

"Hey.. so whatever happened to that Fiona Fox girl? I remembered you guys were like.. Attached to each other." Astrid asked.

I shrugged. "We had a falling out, we came to realize we were too different people and we kept arguing back and forth, the whole attachment thing was just a thing we let people see, the truth was we hated each other's guts. I was just power hungry and egotistical at the time and she was...well… she was just her, I can't explain it, but we never truly felt like we were meant for each other, we were just together because we post had the same goal; destroy sonic, that's about it really." I explained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." she said.

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it toots, I'm perfectly fine now, I mean I fucking run my own store and it's booming with customers, I've never truly felt satisfied with my life until I opened that store."

Astrid smiled. "I'm happy for you Scourge, I'm happy that you're finally happy and at peace with yourself."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks blue."

We locked gazes and stared at each other intensely, our faces went red from blushing. I felt the need to claim her, to ravish her, to mark her as mine. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I suddenly felt a rock hit my head. I growled and turned over only to see Silver, looking at me with such rage and jealousy. Me and Astrid slid away from each other and Silver sat in between us.

"Sorry for interrupting your bonding, but I just got worried that Snot-face over there pulled out some tricks and what not." Silver explained.

I growled at him, and Astrid snickered.

"It's fine, besides I was just starting to miss your presence." she answered, giggling cutely.

Silver flashed me a triumphant smirk and smiled at Astrid.

'Asshole.' I thought to myself

"Well never fear, your knight in shining armor has returned." he joked as he wrapped his arm around her.

Fucking dickhead..but no worries, once mating season comes, I'll make her mine and beat that no good gray freak...

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, It was kind of a hassle XD but anyway, once again, Thoughts, Ideas, and Suggestions are welcome!**

 **Astrid: seriously? you're bringing Snot-face into this?**

 **Me: hey don't be rude! he plays an important role in this romance story!**

 **Astrid: don't tell me... do we have to...y'know.. DO IT**

 **Me: sorry my lips are sealed :3**

 **Astrid: YOU BITCH DX**

 **anyway see you guys in the next chapter! baii!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! Astrid here with a brand new chapter to 'Willingly Yours' this one was kind of a hassle, it was hard coming up with an idea for this one. anyway I hope you like it! ideas, thoughts, suggestions are welcome!**

 **Astrid: so when is the good stuff gonna happen?**

 **me: It'll come! trust me! you just have to be patient.**

 **Astrid: *pouts* fine.**

 **anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V, At Mobius

Sonic was laying on his bed thinking about Astrid and where she could've gone to, He promised everyone he would bring her back okay, everyone stopped talking to him after what happened the other day, even his best friend Tails. He got up and got dressed, there was only 9 days left till mating season and he wanted to get her before anyone else could, now he just needed a place to start looking… he went through the list of places he's went to and looked through it..

'Aha! I'll start here.' he thought to himself as he found a place. 'Soon..very soon Astrid...you WILL be mine!' he thought maliciously.

~with Astrid~

Astrid was hanging out with Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Scourge, they were walking around Soleanna bonding and joking around, Astrid had went on Shadow's back because, unlike Astrid who was naive, he could tell that the grey and bright green males were fighting over her and took her away from them.

"Hey guys… mating season is coming up, you guys um… have any plans?" Astrid asked, blushing slightly.

Silver shrugged. "Ehh I don't know, I might just find someone who'll catch my interest." he answered.

Astrid nodded, feeling her heart clench slightly, she was asking the question because of a nightmare she had last night…

~Astrid's Dream P.O.V~

I was at a wedding, I was wearing a white long wedding dress and I was in the arms of two male silhouettes, I noticed we had the same wedding ring on… is...is this my future? Am I to be wedded to two males? As the wedding went on, suddenly one of the walls bursted down and three people had came in, my eyes widened in horror as I saw Sonic and Fiona fox among them, the other one remains a mystery, it was a purple feline that had a jewel in the middle of her head. The three of them looked feral, especially Sonic. His eyes were no longer a beautiful emerald green, they were dark green, and they held no light to them, his blue fur was all over the place and his entire body looked ragged. My unknown husbands got into a fighting position and got ready to attack.

"Why Astrid?! Why did you abandon me!?" Sonic snarled darkly.

Tears began to well up. "I didn't abandon you! You already have a mate! Tikal is your mate! You broke my heart and lied to me you bastard!" I yelled

Sonic growled loudly. "You were meant for me Astrid! You were supposed to be with me! Not these losers!" he sneered.

As the tears began to fall Fiona then, started to rip me a new one.

"You bitch! You took him from me! He was mine! All mine! And you stole him! I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully you no good whore!" she snarled.

"What are you talking about!? Who did I take from you!?" I shouted.

"You know who you bitch!" she snarked.

I sobbed silently as the three insulted me.

"You're gonna pay for stealing my man you whore!" the purple feline hissed.

"I don't understand! Who did I take from you guys?!" I yelled at Fiona and the cat.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO YOU WHORE!" they yelled at me in unison.

As the three started to charge at me, my unknown husbands came together and fought them off as best as they could...but they were soon defeated and the three enemies started stalking up towards me. I cried as I screamed at them to get away, and then suddenly...everything disappeared and I was left in a dark void.

A light then showed up and I saw Nebula!

"Nebula!" I cried as I hugged her.

She rubbed my head as she soothed me. "It's okay young one, it was just a nightmare, you're fine."

I whimpered. "It felt so real!"

"What you saw there young one, was a skewed version of your future." Nebula said.

I looked up at her. "T-that was my future? I get married to two people?" I asked.

Nebula nodded. "You are correct."

"W-who are they?" I asked.

Nebula chuckled. "That, I cannot reveal to you, just know that they're not that far away from you." she said as she stroked my hair.

And with that...she disappeared.

~present time normal P.O.V~

Since she had that dream, Astrid's been trying to figure out who the two males might be, she some ideas on who it might be. But no definite answer.

Scourge shrugged as well as he answered. "Ehh no clue, might be doing the same thing." he answered nonchalantly.

Astrid felt her heart clench once again, she didn't understand… why did their responses hurt so much…?

Astrid nodded and smiled to hide her pain. "Cool, I might just stay inside and I don't know skip it I guess…" she said.

Scourge and Silver both looked at each other, Silver emitted a challenging growl, and Scourge growled back, accepting his challenge. It was official, they would be fighting over Astrid's heart, may the best hedgehog win.

As the group continued to talk and such, they suddenly saw a blue blur, causing them to freeze. Shadow made sure to keep Astrid on his back and away from harm, they saw the blur come back. It stopped in front of them and it revealed to be Sonic, no surprise there.

He smiled his trademark smile. "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked.

While Sonic appeared to be smiling he was highly upset that Astrid was in the company of Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Scourge.

"Fuck off." Shadow said angrily.

Sonic chuckled. "You're always so rude Shads, why not be nice for a change?" he stated.

Shadow growled. "I'm not nice to people who hurt my sister!"

Sonic on the inside felt the urge to slap Astrid for saying anything to those two losers, instead he laughed awkwardly. "Oh… about that, I've been meaning to apologize to her, can I see her?" he asked.

Silver and Scourge snarled at Sonic. "Fuck no you dick head!" Scourge sneered.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Scourge. "What happened to being locked away green?" he snarked.

Scourge smirked. "Oh didn't you hear? I got off for good behavior." he stated.

Sonic growled at him. 'This isn't good, Astrid's surrounding herself with bad influences! I need to separate her from them!'

Silver snarled. "Just give up Sonic! You're not having Astrid!"

Sonic composed himself. "But why? I need to apologize for what I've done! Please, it'll only take a moment." he persuaded.

The three males all looked at each other, silently trying to figure out a solution. A few seconds later they reluctantly agreed. Shadow let Astrid off his back and presented her to Sonic.

Sonic eyed Astrid, taking in her beautiful body, his heart clenched as he looked at her, one part of him felt truly remorseful about the incident, but the other part wanted to do anything he could to have her body.

Sonic smiled. "Hey Astrid um, I'm really, really sorry about the other day, I should've told you from the start about Tikal, but instead I didn't, whatdya say? Wanna go out for ice cream to make up for it." Sonic said smiling 'happily'.

Astrid smiled an innocent smile and walked up to the blue male. "Fuck off." she said innocently.

Sonic's jaw dropped and Astrid walked back to her group, who was cheering for her.

"B-but Astrid, please, I'm truly sorry, can't we talk about this over ice cream or something?"

Astrid tapped a finger to her chin. "hmm how about no? Listen Sonic, I don't like you, you're a no good lying asshole and I have no desire to rebuild a friendship of some sort with you." she said as she stuck up the middle finger at him.

Sonic held in the urge to hit her and just nodded. "A-alright, if that's how you feel then, I'll leave you alone." he said faking hurt.

"Good!" the group shouted.

Sonic produced fake tears and ran away, plotting a way to get her.

Shadow put Astrid back on his back. "You okay Astrid?" he asked.

Astrid nodded. "Yup, it felt good to finally tell him off." she said.

Rouge smiled. "I'm proud of you." she told her.

Astrid smiled, she finally felt her heart start to heal, and she finally got over the blue blur, Astrid felt proud of herself for this, now if only she can figure out who her future mates are...

* * *

 ** _hey guys! hope you liked this chapter, I put a lot of hard work into this one, Ideas, Thoughts, Suggestions are welcome!_**

 ** _Astrid: See you lovelies next chapter!_**

 ** _me: what she said! XD_**

 ** _baiii!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Astrid here! Sorry about lack of uploads, I had writers block, anyway thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions are welcome! I apologize if this chapter seems to be a bit not right, I tried coming up with an evil scheme for Sonic and it was the only thing to come to mind

Astrid: Enjoy this chapter! A lot of hard work was put here!

Me: What she says :3

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Sonic was pacing back and forth in his temporary home in Soleanna, he was trying to figure out how and why did Astrid get so coarse and Independent, last time he checked, Astrid worshipped the dirt he walked on and she listened every command he made. But it seems since she left she was ruined by those influential people, it angered him, if Tikal hadn't gotten in the way then he would've had her, but instead she disobeyed his orders to not to get in the way. Sonic made sure to punish her for ruining his plans, maybe some of Knuckles rubbed off her… he remembered when they were dating, he was always so rash and did things without thinking, he was just acting out in his own way, and he always got quick tempered when another male eyed her…

~four years ago~

15 year old Knuckles and 14 year old Tikal were quite attracted to each other, they began going out about a year ago, and they were quite happy. Tikal always obeyed whatever Knuckles said and Knuckles made sure to be faithful to her. The only problem was not only did Knuckles think that she was way too submissive, he also didn't appreciate the males that always hit on her. Of course Tikal only had eyes for Knuckles at the time, but he always hated it. But one day he had just about enough of it, the next male to hit on her was none other than his old friend/enemy Sonic. It was September and the weather was nice and cool, it was about 9:30 PM, Knuckles had planned a trip to Soleanna for the both of them to enjoy two weeks together alone and was on his way to her house to tell her about it.

Knuckles was walking down the street when he saw Tikal. 'What's she doing out here this late?' he thought to himself.

As he got closer to her, he saw Sonic getting a little too close to her. He started jogging over to them to see what was going on and became enraged with what he saw; Sonic had held her hand and was whispering sweet nothings in her ear while Tikal was blushing and looking a bit uncomfortable.

When he got there he immediately punched Sonic's shoulder. "What..the..Hell Sonic!? Why the hell are you hitting on my woman!?" he snarled.

Sonic smiled an innocent smile. "Whatcha talking about? I was just having a small conversation with her, ain't that right Tikal?" he said as his eyes glinted evilly for a second.

Tikal shivered in fright. "U-um yeah…."

Knuckles snarled. "Don't fucking lie to me Sonic! I know you were flirting with her!"

Sonic smirked challengingly. "And? So what if I was? She's a beautiful woman, one would be crazy to not flirt with a beautiful woman."

Tikal blushed while Knuckles growled louder. "THAT'S MY FUCKING WOMAN! FUCK OFF!"

Sonic smirked evilly. "Then why was she screaming my name last night?" he said.

Knuckles looked over at Tikal who was looking at her feet. "Is this true Tikal?" he asked, pissed off.

Sonic decided to answer for her and pulled down the shoulder part of her shirt to reveal a mark. "Like it Knuckle-head? She was practically begging to make her mine." he said smiling cruelly.

Knuckles' face went red with anger as he went to attack Sonic, but Tikal jumped in front of him.

"STOP!" she yelled.

Knuckles stopped and stared at her, his violet eyes filled with hurt, betrayal and anger. "Why Tikal… why would you do this to me? You told me from the day we started dating you'd be faithful to me.." he stated in a sad tone.

Tikal's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Knuckles.. But he had something you didn't, unlike you he isn't quick tempered, he makes me feel safe, secured."

Knuckles felt a stab at his chest. "I-is that so?" he asked, his voice felt with hurt.

The young female nodded. "I'm sorry Knuckles… but we didn't seem to be as compatible as we used to be, I found more compatibility in Sonic, I've been meaning to tell you but.. Well I didn't know when to bring it up.." she said sadly.

Knuckles' emotions were spiraling out of control, he was angry, upset, sad, hurt, he was feeling every negative emotion. "You know what? Take her, I don't give a fuck! She wasn't my type anyway… all she is, is a pretty face…." he said angrily.

And with one swift punch to the jaw thrown at Sonic, he left without another word.

~Present time~

Sonic knew Knuckles is still upset with him to this day for stealing his girl, but he didn't give a fuck, he had lusted after her body at the time. But ever since Astrid started to fill out throughout the years, he lusted after her now and was hellbent on getting her. He'd do anything to have her body…

As Sonic continued to pace around, he decided to walk outside Soleanna to come up with a plan… first he had to think of her likes and dislikes…

He knows she likes helping people, kids, books, junk food, video games, jewelry….'THAT'S IT!' Sonic thought to himself, he finally found an idea..he just needs to get into contact with a certain somebody…

'Soon...very soon...I'll have you Astrid...just you wait..' he thought sadistically.

~With Astrid~

Astrid was hanging out with Silver and Scourge, they were bonding and walking around town. Silver and Scourge were on guard since they saw Sonic and made sure to protect her. There was something dangerously wrong with the blue hero, he wasn't like he was before, something inside him changed and made him become more...ominous and intimidating.

While they were walking around, Scourge and Silver still made sure to keep on with their challenge of winning over Astrid's heart. They kept trying to one up each other on different subjects that were brought up.

"Hey, Scourge, has Silver ever tried working for you at any point?" Astrid asked.

Silver and Scourge stole glances, sweat dropping. Silver indeed once tried, but with Silver being clumsy, he always ended up somehow damaging the goods that were just shipped, so Silver decided to quit to prevent anymore damages, but like Silver stated, he always drops by to bug the bright green male.

"W-well..once, but Silver didn't seem to be able to handle it so he quit." Scourge said.

"Oh, why couldn't he?" the midnight blue female asked.

"It's not that I couldn't handle it! It's just that...well...I was a bit clumsy and some stuff happened and I quit." The light grey male said as he blushed embarrassingly.

Astrid smirked teasingly. "So basically you couldn't handle it?" she teased.

An angry vein mark appeared at his head. "That's not it at all!" he exclaimed.

Scourge and Astrid chuckled. As they continued walking around, Sonic suddenly appeared. Instantly, the two males went into a defense position.

"What the hell do you want you blue rat?" Scourge sneered.

Sonic chuckled. "I just wanted to give Astrid a little apology gift." he said as he pulled out a small box.

Silver growled. "She doesn't need your shit gifts."

"Oh really? Not even if it was jewelry?" he asked as he smirked knowingly.

Astrid then pushed passed her two protectors. One thing she had took on was Rouge's love for jewels, after jewel stealing with her, Rouge explained her love for jewels and Astrid started realizing the beauty of diamonds and necklaces and developed a love for them.

"What kind of jewelry?" she asked as she quirked a brow.

Sonic smiled. "It's a ring, I had it custom made, it has a small blood diamond on it."

Astrid walked up to him cooly. "Well…. I might consider accepting… what does it look like?"

Sonic smirked triumphantly at the two males as he opened the box. It had a small ring, it was a 14K black gold vintage style black polish ring, the center was a 0.51K red diamond, and it had small diamonds on the sides.

What Astrid didn't know was that Sonic had done something no-one would ever think he'd do….. He contacted Eggman and had him create the ring, he made sure to have it made so that the wearer would fall into an infatuation with whoevers DNA was fused with in the ring.

Astrid's eyes sparkled as she stared at the ring. "Well.. what the hell, sure I'll accept your apology, now can I um..have that ring?" she said and asked as she stared at it hungrily.

Sonic chuckled. "Sure." he gave her the box and smiled. "I hope this makes up for what I've done."

Astrid nodded as she stared at the beautiful diamond, Silver and Scourge however had huge scowls on their faces, they didn't trust him, not one bit, they sensed a great darkness in the blue hero and were very skeptical about him.

Sonic then rubbed the blue females hair. "Well I gotta go, I hope to see you soon." he said smiling as his eyes gleamed ominously.

Astrid nodded. "Sure, sure." she replied, brushing him off as she enjoyed the ring.

Sonic left with a huge victorious smirk on his face.

Astrid pocketed the ring and went over to her friends, who seemed to be a bit peeved.

"Really? You took the goddamn ring?" Scourge sneered.

"Why not? I like jewelry, I couldn't pass up the chance to have a red diamond ring." she said shrugging.

Silver and Scourge rolled their eyes. "Looks like Rouge's a bad influence." Silver joked.

After about an hour together, they separated and Astrid was messing around with the ring, she was tempted to put it on, but she hated that it was from Sonic, it made her wanna throw it away.

'Ehhh fuck it.' She thought as she slipped on the ring. And with that, her entire mind went into a thick fog and Sonic was the only thing on her mind...

* * *

Hey guys, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! once again sorry about not uploading for a couple days, a huge writers block smacked me right in the face. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit jumpy by the way. see you guys in the next chapter.

Astrid: see ya lovelies later!

me: baaiiii!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys astrid here and I would like to apologize for the jumpy chapter, I tried squeezing in Astrid's situation, Nebula's origin, and Sonic's reasons for his behavior, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Astrid was walking down the road of Soleanna in a daze, she was on her way to Sonic's place. Deep in her subconscious she was trying to control her body anyway that she could, but her body wouldn't listen.

'What's happening to me? Where am I going?' she thought to herself.

She watched herself walk up to a house and knock. The door opened and Sonic opened it, with a smirk on his face.

"Well hey there Astrid, whatcha doin' here?" he asked, smirking evilly.

Astrid had a dazed smile on her face. "I was looking for you, I suddenly realized that I loved you more than anything." she said in an expressionless tone.

Sonic smiled wickedly as his plan had finally worked. "Well, well, well, is that so?"

"Yes, it is so."

Sonic grabbed Astrid's hand. "Well, why don't we go on a walk, I'd like to take you somewhere."

Astrid followed, in her mind she was trying to break the daze she was in, but it seemed impossible.

~Astrid's subconscious~

I was watching myself follow that blue bastard, I kept yelling at myself, trying to get me to stop. But no matter what, my body couldn't listen to me. Sonic must've done something to keep a hold on me and have his way with me.

I watched in disgust as Sonic was buying things like handcuffs, and muzzles.

"WAKE UP ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT HIM! HE LIED TO ME! HE'S A BASTARD!" i screamed. But to no avail… I wasn't back in my body..I was still here..in the back of my mind.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Sonic run his hands all over my body… this wasn't what I wanted….it was far from it…. I hated it...I wanted it to end…

As I watched, I suddenly saw a bright light appear in front of me, it formed together and I saw her again!

"Nebula!" I cried.

She hugged me tightly. "It's okay Astrid…I see that Sonic's got you in a bind huh.." she commented.

I nodded. "He seems to have cast some sort of hold on me." i said.

Her purple eyes went soft...it was as if she was remembering something horrible.

"Nebula… are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her worryingly.

A few tear drops fell from her eyes. "There are just something's I think you're not ready to hear about.." she simply said.

"WHAT?! I think I deserve an explanation! I've been Sonic's target for god know's how long! What the hell's going on!" I yelled.

I stared at her with demanding eyes, she looked at me with...with...sad...broken eyes….

"It was many years ago...Sonic the hedgehog isn't the hedgehog you think he is.. He may appear as a smart, cunning male but actually that hedgehog was replaced with the one you have now. This is gonna be confusing to you but...he isn't the real hero you guys know and love.."

And indeed it was confusing. "Huh?"

She looked as she was remembering a painful memory. "It was 21 years ago…."

~21 years ago~

18 year old Nebula was walking down a road, she was homeless at the time, no-one wanted her, they thought she was odd. There was only one person who did..his name was Sonic, she thought she had finally found love, so she was on her way to his home to finally become his mate.

After a few hours, she finally came to his home, she walked in and was mortified by the sight, he was mating with another woman…

Tears fell down her face as she saw him. "YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she tackled him.

They clawed at each other, scratching and tugging until Sonic pushed her into an end table, making a lamp fall on her.

"What the FUCK Nebula! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Sonic snarled.

"YOU WERE MATING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN YOU BITCH!" the blue female snarled.

The blue male snarled. "So? It's not like we were mates yet anyway, I just wanted to shaken things up a bit." he said as his frown turned into a smirk.

Nebula scoffed, she looked at the terrified female, she had buck teeth and it seemed as if she needed glasses. All in all, the female wasn't even attractive.

"Really? This is your way of doing it? Mating with an ugly hedgehog?" she scowled.

The female teared up as Sonic growled. "If you don't like it then you can just fucking leave!" he said, smirking as he has the upperhand.

Nebula felt a stab at her heart, she wanted to leave, the problem was that there was nobody she could go to...she would be alone….

"f-fine….I'll stay…." she said, giving up on the argument.

Sonic smirked as he won over the blue female.

~four years later~

Nebula was carrying a small child in her arms, she was a small dark blue baby with purple eyes, Nebula didn't know how to tell Sonic, but on one of her many trips, she had gotten drunk one night and got pregnant, She didn't know but Sonic had suspected that it probably wasn't his.

As Nebula put the little girl to her crib, she suddenly felt a needle and lost consciousness.

~30 minutes later~

Nebula woke up strapped to a chair, her head had red and blue wires on. As she struggled she heard footsteps.

"WHO'S THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!" she screeched.

The person came out of the shadows was the one person she hoped it wouldn't be…. Sonic The Hedgehog…

"W-why...why did you bring me here?" she asked as tears strolled down her cheek.

Sonic smiled psychotically. "Because, you, young Nebby needed a little punishment."

"What did I do!?"

"You had a child with another male.."

Her purple eye's widened. "I-I'm sorry! I had gotten drunk on one of my travels! I didn't mean to!" she cried.

Sonic's green eyes were dark, his smile was cruel and psychotic. "Oh you will be…" he said ominously as he went over and flicked a switch.

Nebula screamed as she felt the electric shock.

"STOP! PLEASE!" she screamed.

Sonic didn't though, he instead raised the voltage,

Sonic continued his torture for years, he electrified her, he shoved brain bugs in and out of her, he basically went all out on his torture. During this time he had given away his kid to a young Gerald Robotnik.

The final year of Nebula's torture had came. Sonic came over to a glazed eyed Nebula and had a branding iron, it had an 'S' on it in sign for him.

"Are you ready for your final day of torture?" he asked psychotically.

Nebula looked up at him and nodded. "I'm prepared for whatever you have planned." she replied in an expressionless tone, she had lost all hope and lost all will to live, her purple eye's were no longer bright and beautiful, they were dark and dull.

He proceeded to rip her shirt off and stick the branding iron on her chest, she screamed and struggled as she felt the burning sensation.

He tortured her for hours, and when her final hour arrived, he grabbed a brain bug and shoved it in her ear, as she screamed, he ended her with a final shock. As she felt the electric shocks she shed a last tear.

'Goodbye..my sweet child…' was her last thought before she finally passed….

~Present time~

Tears were falling down Nebula's face as she told her story.

"Wait...so...if Sonic existed twenty years ago, why does he exist as a nineteen year old dude?" I asked.

"While I wandered through my entire afterlife, I had found out that the Sonic I thought I knew wasn't Sonic, he was a DNA creation of Robotnik, he had taken Sonics father's DNA from um..when he was trying to conceive Sonic and created him and sent him off as an experiment to see what kind of man he'd become, Sonic had to be shut down for his constant torture towards women, the Sonic you have now is the real thing sadly.. He was brainwashed during one of his many adventures, Gerald Robotnik got ahold of the real thing and ruined him, saying things like women are just baby makers and so many things, I never knew why..but he made Sonic into a man who only lusts after women and use them and it angers me! I can't do anything now! My body now rots in the basement of my old home."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry… I-I have one more question, where's your child? You said she was with Gerald, i mean if she passed..I'm sorry.." i asked as nice as possible.

Nebula looked at me with soft eyes. "Astrid… you are my child."

My eyes widened. "What?!"


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys astrid here and I hope you enjoy the story so far, I'm really trying my hardest to please you guys ._. anyway questions you have are welcome! as well as thoughts, ideas and suggestions.

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V

My purple and red eye's were wide with shock. "That can't be!" I said in disbelief.

Nebula nodded her head. "It's true… you're my child… you had full purple eye's but after Gerald genetically modified you to become a weapon and have you become immortal after you hit twenty-one, your eye became blood red."

I shook my head. "No….no no no no no!" 

"You're real name isn't Astrid, you're real name is actually Alice, I named you Alice Nebula Rose, Gerald saw you as his bringer of destruction and named you 'Astrid' the Scandinavian name for 'star'. You must believe me child." she said.

I shook my head. "NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! I WAS CREATED BY GERALD ROBOTNIK!" I shouted.

Nebula's spirit disappeared and came back seconds later with a little bubble. "This is your very first memory, I found it in the far back of your memory storage."

I took a hold of it and looked into it, I saw me, reaching up to a young woman, she….she had purple eyes….and blue fur….

"I love you my sweet Alice, my sweet, sweet child.." the woman said as she hugged me and cuddled me.

I looked out of the bubble and looked at Nebula with tears in my eyes. "M-mom…" I cried as I hugged her.

She sobbed as she hugged me. We cried our eyes out as we hugged each other tightly.

She put her hands on my cheeks. "Child, you must break out of this hold, if you don't you'll suffer a fate worse than death!"

"B-but I can't! My body won't listen to me!" I exclaimed.

"You can do it, you just have to find the strength within you." she said.

I noticed her body was starting to fade. "W-wait! Mom don't go!"

"I'm sorry child..I have to, heaven's calling."

"Can you at least tell me where your body is before you go!" I asked.

"My body is in a basement in a home in the outskirts of Mobius." she said as she disappeared.

I looked to see what I was doing, Sonic had me in his home, I was sitting on his bed undressed. I have to get outta here...and fast…. I sat on the ground and focused….

'Relax...breath….become one with yourself…' i chanted to myself.. And soon enough I felt myself get sucked into my body.

Sonic was about to touch me but I quickly kicked him the balls.

"GROSS GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" I screeched as I grabbed my clothes and ran out.

~in the streets~

As I ran out of his home I smacked into someone. I looked up and saw my two protectors.

"Hey Astrid- woah! Where's your clothes?!" Scourge said as he covered both his and Silver's eyes.

I quickly slipped my clothes on and hugged them both crying. "It was Sonic! He almost did horrible things to me!" I cried.

They hugged me tightly. "Are you fucking serious?!" they growled.

I nodded. "The ring he gave me had some weird shit going on and he had me captive! He dragged me everywhere taking me to a lot of places and bought things like handcuffs and muzzles and lingerie and shit." I explained.

They looked absolutely feral. "Where the fuck is the blue bastard!?" Scourge asked.

"H-he's over there, down the road, it's the small white house." I said shakingly.

Scourge kissed the top of my head. "Stay here, me and Silver are gonna put the blue fucker in his fucking place." he growled as him and Silver went down the road.

I sat down at a nearby bench, I started thinking about Nebula...I couldn't believe that she was my mom… and a Sonic clone killed her… and the fact that my real name is actually Alice! what ...the… FUCK! My name is Alice Nebula Rose.. daughter of Nebula…

As my mind in circles, I suddenly saw my two protectors, they were covered in bruises and injuries.

"Holy shit are you guys okay?!" I asked worriedly.

They smiled cheekily. "Yep, he was easy." they said in unison.

I smiled slightly. "Hey guys… I need to tell you something…" I said nervously.

They quirked their brows. "What's up toots?" scourge asked.

I explained what had transpired in my subconscious and all about my mother and my origin.

After a few minutes of explaining, their jaws dropped in surprise. "Are you fucking kidding me? So Sonic existed in another fucking life and violated your own fucking mother?" Silver exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I said as my eye's watered.

"But why would Gerald do that? What motives did the geezer have?" Silver asked.

"I honestly don't know… Do you think maybe my mother might've done anything to him to cause her death?" I questioned.

"Who knows, but right now the problem is the real deal, I thought he was an asshole on his own, but the bastard was actually brainwashed. Do you think we can try and save him?" Silver asked.

Scourge shook his head. "Fuck no! He hurt my..er..friend!" he stammered.

Silver growled at him. "Well what do you think umm.. Alice?" he asked.

"Um… i think we shouldn't, like Scourge said, he fucking hurt me." I said.

Silver nodded. "hey...I just realized there's like a week till mating season, what are you guys gonna do?" he asked.

Scourge shrugged and I blushed. "Speaking of that… there's something I've been meaning to tell yous something." I said.

They quirked their eyebrows. "What's up?" they asked.

I blushed and told them about my crush on them, and about the dream I had the other day.

Their faces went red as they looked at each other, I didn't know what was going on, it seemed to be their own telepathic conversation of sorts.

After a while they nodded and looked over at me.

"Hey, toots, to be honest, we like you as well... me and Silver… we were actually gonna fight over you once mating season began, We were gonna see who'd get to you first." Scourge explained.

My jaw dropped. "B-but why?" I asked.

"You're beautiful, and… we know this is extremely early but… we love you." Silver said.

My face went red. "R-really?"

They nodded. "Well...if you'd like.. We could help make that dream come true." they said as they held both of my hands.

I blushed darkly. "R-really? Won't you guy's see each other as a threat?" I asked stuttering.

"Well… honestly, not really. The way we see it, is that we're both protecting you and it has quirks. Like this, if one of us is unavailable, then the other can protect you." Silver explained.

Scourge nodded, going along with his words. "He has a point, we never know when Sonic can attack."

I nodded. "Alright."

They held my hands and we walked back to my place.

~At home, one hour later, Normal P.O.V~

The small group had gotten together and explained what transpired throughout the day, they explained Sonic's strange behavior, Astrid's real name and origin, Nebula's past and her dealings with a Sonic and her death. Rouge and Shadow's eyes were wide with shock.

"So your name is actually Alice Nebula Rose, and you're the child of a woman who was reported missing years ago, and Sonic existed not only now but in a past life? AND Sonic was fucking brainwashed?!" Rouge said trying to understand the situation.

Astrid nodded. "Yup, that's about it. My mother didn't get a chance to explain anything more, she was disappearing before she say anymore, the only thing she told me was that her body was in a basement in a home at the outskirts of Mobius." she explained.

Shadow crossed his arms. "I feel like we could get more answers there, but only if you're comfortable with the idea, I don't want to cause any unnecessary trauma if we go."

Astrid suddenly had a determined look. "I'll go! I have to, Sonic won't be defeated if we don't find our answers."

Shadow nodded. "Alright, we'll head out in ten minutes, get anything you might need."

Everyone nodded. "Alright."

The game was set… Sonic will soon be defeated once and for all… Astrid will be safe from his clutches soon..


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys, sorry about not posting in a while, I have some college work to do, so updating might be a bit jumpy. anyway I hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of thought into this and really hope this makes sense to you guys. Questions are welcome as well as Thought's, Suggestion's, and Ideas.**

 **Astrid: please enjoy this chapter :3 much work was put here**

 **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Alice was now packing her small bag with things she might need for the journey she's going on.

'How could so much happen in just a matter of days? It felt like yesterday I was chasing after the emeralds..' she thought to herself as she finished packing.

She went downstairs and sat next to her 'brother'.

"Hey Shadow…" she said softly.

"Hey Astrid… or should I call you Alice?"

The young blue female thought about it. "I think Alice sounds nice."

"Alright, Alice it is. Anyway, how are you feeling? I know it must be hard for you right now." the midnight male said.

The young female sighed. "Honestly, I'm scared, and confused. I thought I was a creation of Gerald Robotnik, but all along I was just an innocent child that was just handed over to him like nothing, he saw me as his hope of destruction.. Just what did he see in me? No offence, but since you were the one actually created, couldn't he see you as his bringer of destruction?" she said looking puzzled, yet angry.

Shadow grimaced. "I have no clue sis… I think there might be something about you he saw and deemed you his 'lumière des étoiles de l'espoir'." the black and red male said as he spoke in a bit of french.

Alice giggled as he spoke in french, she always found it fascinating when he did.

"But why? I'm literally just a plain average hedgehog." She said looking down at her toes.

Shadow chuckled. "That's not true, there's something special about you. You seem to have a thing to change people, Like Rouge, when me and her first met she was only in it for the jewels and the emeralds, she never took anyones feelings into consideration. But when the three of us got together and you were willing to put your life on the line to stop the eclipse cannon, she was filled with anxiety, I've never seen her so worried about someone like that, if anything she'd get that much worried over a jewel getting destroyed or something like that. And look at Scourge, when we first encountered him, he was ruthless and bloodthirsty, but after encountering you, he suddenly went from an evil king to someone who runs a fucking bookstore, he made a drastic change, and it was all after you met him. You're special, you may not believe it but it's true." he explained.

The young female looked red in the face. "You really think I'm special?"

Shadow cracked a small smile. "The signs are all there sis, whether you see it or not, it's there."

The two hedgehogs continued to have their conversation up until the time for action came, Scourge, Silver, and Rouge had gotten their stuff together and were ready to uncover some secrets. Once everyone got together, they immediately chaos controlled their way to mobius.

Once they were there, they started making their way to the outskirts. Each one was hoping that they would finally uncover the truth of both Gerald's reasons to his behaviour and Sonics. As they walked down the road the tension became heavier and heavier, they knew this would probably be hard for the young female. All this time she thought she was created but all along she was an actual person, she just got modifications to fit Geralds standards.

Once they reached the outskirts of Mobius, they found a lone house. It was small, and looked very old, the roof was black and old, the walls looked dirty and muddy, the door was rotting, and the windows either had cracks on them or they were broken.

The group swallowed hard.

"You ready Alice?" Shadow asked.

The dark blue female looked a bit wary. "Y-yeah.." she stuttered.

"We don't have to do this you know." Rouge said as she stroked her hair.

Alice put down her hand. "No, I need to do this, I need to find out why all of this happened so suddenly and why it was directed to both me and my mother."

Rouge and Shadow nodded and went up to the old house. They opened the door slowly and saw a bunch of dust and mold.

"Looks like a crack house." Scourge commented as he looked around.

Silver rolled his eyes. "It wasn't touched in years, of course this is gonna look like shit."

As they walked around they saw a lot of old things, old furniture that was rotting out, old food that smelled ungodly, and old beds. Alice walked upstairs and looked around in the attic, she was looking through old boxes, each one contained unimportant things like clothes and stuff. She looked through one more box and was shocked at what she found… it was a bunch of old documents, it was a journal of sorts, it held a bunch of information about Nebula.

"SHADOW! ROUGE! I FOUND SOMETHING!" she called as she put the documents together.

Soon everyone showed up and came next to her.

"What'd you find?" Shadow asked.

She showed them the documents and they read through it.

"August 10th, I had kept a close eye on my mate, she always did what she was told, but what aggravates me most was that she always traveled, she was a traveling herbal doctor, she always went around finding people in need and always helped them with her stupid medicine, it left her always coming home days, and months later. I hated it, she was mine and she was going into unfamiliar territory. I had to keep an eye out for her for my father Gerald, he told me it was for an experiment apparently, but I don't believe him, something told me he has something planned to do to her." Shadow looked up. "It seems that your mother was a herbal doctor." he commented.

Shadow looked at the next entry. "September 3rd, my mate returned from her travels, she seemed to have known what I wanted and presented herself to me, I, of course happily took her the way I wanted to, but after some thinking, I realized she didn't feel the same way she did before, it felt a bit… roomy when I sealed myself in her, she wasn't as closed as usual… that can mean only one thing: she had an affair with another male. After some watching to see if she ends up with a child, I'll then know she indeed had an affair. Once the spawn is born I'll give her a never ending punishment, she will suffer a fate worse than death." Shadow looked wary, and when he looked up, Alice looked a bit green. "Do you need me to stop?" he asked.

The young female shook her head. "No, I'm fine, keep going."

He nodded and continued reading. "July 2nd, she had a child, it was a small little girl by the name of Alice, the child seemed to be a midnight shade of blue with purple eyes. Now I understand the eyes, Nebula has purple eyes, but the fur, neither one of us was that dark, that alone was proof enough that she had an affair, of course she played it off saying in her family, she had people with that shade of fur and maybe it passed down to her, but I didn't believe her, I know she slept with another male and she was gonna pay for it, I watched her take care of the child in disgust, It wasn't mine therefore I don't care for it, I planned to give her to Gerald, he's always wanted living experiments, so I'll hand her to him." once again he looked up to Alice, she looked angry and nauseous. "Are you sure you want me to continue?"

She nodded. "I need to know everything."

Shadow hesitated, but he continued. "December 17th, I haven't updated my journal in two years, but a lot has happened, the child was officially gone off to my father, and Nebula was in my basement, I was making sure to continue on with my tortures, I finally broke some of her spirit during my time, it's too bad I have to get rid of her, she was truly special, especially to Gerald, I found out why he wanted info on her, the man was in love with her and wanted to know everything about her so he can pursue her, well too bad, she became mine first, her body was too pure for him, but now she's ruined, I would've let her go, but since I marked her, she was my property. Her final day of torture was tomorrow, and during that time, I'll make sure to give her all I got." Shadow was starting to feel nauseous from the journal, and Alice was too shocked to be sick.

"Gerald was in love with my mother?! What the fuck? I always thought there was some sort of problem going on between them!" she exclaimed confusingly.

Scourge and Silver comforted her. "Do you want to hear the last entry?" Scourge asked.

Alice nodded. "I need to hear this, I have to, for my mother."

They nodded and Shadow read the last one.

"February 20th, I don't know what to do anymore.. I lied to my father and told him I approached her and asked about him, and I said that she said she can never love someone like him, I told him how angry I got for insulting him and I killed her out of blind anger. I haven't heard from him since that time, it couldn't be helped, she betrayed me and I knew that there was no way that my father would want her, so I did him a favor. Since then I've been exploring my feelings on what I did to that miserable hussy, and I've come to realize that I enjoyed hurting her, so I started collecting females and did so many things to them, it was exhilarating, but… now I have no idea what to do with my life… I was created to live in this pitiful world and to learn amongst the people.. But instead I felt a huge aching thirst for females and their bodies, it hurt badly, whenever I was near an attractive female I felt myself ache and I'd have my way with her. Right now, I can feel myself losing power so I already know my time is almost up.. But I don't understand… I was immortal, why am I losing power instead of gaining? Could it be that… father has lost interest with me? But that can't be.. He told me he loves me! He said I was his special boy! He raised me from a science tube and I always heard him say how special I would be and how much he loved me… why would he get rid of me? It makes no sense… I thought he loved me… I thought he cared about me.. I thought-" Shadow stopped and looked up "It cut out here, I guess he 'died' while he was writing." he said.

Alice nodded. "I guess there was a small bit of humanity left in him.." she commented.

"It would seem so, he seemed to have really love Gerald." Rouge commented.

"Alright, so we have some important documents, put them in a bag, we'll use this when we get everything together and piece everything together, we already know Gerald was in love with Alice's mother, and used Sonic to watch her. Clearly things went wrong during that time, what we need to figure out is Alice's link to these guys, she's caught right in the middle of all this craziness and we need to fish her out." Shadow explained as he handed Scourge the documents.

Soon after packing up the documents, everyone began searching the old house once again.

* * *

 **hey guys, I hope you guys liked the chapter, I put a lot of work in this and I tried my best to have the situation the main character was, explained as best as possible, anyway, Questions are welcome as well as Thought's, Idea's, and Suggestion's.**

 **Astrid: See you lovelies later!**

 **me: Baaiii!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_hey guys, sorry about the lack of updating, college is absolutely killer, I'll try updating as much as I can, But for now enjoy this chapter! suggestion's, Idea's, Thought's, and Questions are welcome!_**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Everyone was searching the house trying to find any other secrets that may be here. While they searched Silver came across a locked door, he kicked it down and looked around the room. He found clothes, unimportant papers, and junk. He sighed as he found nothing and looked somewhere else.

Scourge was in the living room looking through different areas for any secrets, he checked behind the old sofas, under any little tables. He sighed angrily as he searched the bookcase, he was getting more and more agitated until he found a small note book.

He flipped through it and his eyes widened at what he was reading. "SHADOW! ALICE! ROUGE! I FOUND SOMETHING ELSE!" He called.

Soon everyone regrouped and went to the bright green male.

"What'd you find?" Rouge asked.

Scourge starts to look a bit wary. "It's a um… an entire book about Alice and Nebula."

Silver slightly growls. "Read it, we need to know what's in there."

Scourge opens up to the first entry. "March 1st, It's been a few years since this child's birth and the death of my love, I know it was a forbidden love for a hedgehog and human, But dammit I loved her! She was beautiful, and filled with such love and joy, when I received the small child from my son, I immediately knew that this was Nebula's child, No-one had such beautiful violet eyes like her, the child had Nebula's features and she seemed to have midnight blue fur as well, that was indeed a rare find for me, I've never encountered any hedgehog with midnight blue fur. Anyways, I've been observing the child and decided to name her 'Astrid'. If I use her correctly, I can morph her into my 'porteur de la destruction', and make the world feel all the pain and agony I feel for losing Nebula. Astrid would've been me and Nebula's kid if Sonic just did what I asked. I made him so that I could release him into the world to watch over Nebula and record her likes and dislikes, not to hurt her! I loved her… and now she's gone… now all that's left is her offspring. I shall treat her with the utmost care and treat her well." Scourge looked over at Alice. "Did he actually treat you nicely?"

The young female thought for a second. "Yeah, I remember, he always treated me as if I was his actual kid, even though he kinda almost brainwashed me to destroy the world." She said as she looked deep in thought.

Scourge nodded and kept reading. "July 20th, using Astrid was no easy task, she seemed to have interest in the outside world, every time I tried to teach her anything about world destruction, I always caught her, somehow, outside picking out different flowers. In all honesty, I thought it was touching… I guess some of Nebula went to her child.. Throughout having the small child, I did help her learn her basics, the walking, talking, and other general things, I still remember her first word...it brought me to tears... she was pointing at a picture I had of Nebula, it had a small pink frame around it and had her name on it, when she pointed at it, she looked at me and tried to say her name, but she ended up saying 'Neblua' it was quite adorable and it made me get emotional. Anyway, I guess today I should start modifying her to become my bringer of destruction." Scourge looked up at the young female. "Do you remember any of that?" he asked.

Alice thought for a second. "No, I guess I was just too young." she replied.

The green male nodded and returned to the documents. "January 14th, it's been two years since I've updated my journal, and a lot has happened, I have a granddaughter by the name of Maria, she was a sweet little thing, she was always happy and full of life, Astrid, age 4 now, always played with her whenever she had the chance. Most of the times I was modifying her to be perfect, but during a test, to modify her age growth to cease at least age 20, her left eye seemed to have changed color, it was now a blood red color, not that I had a problem with it, I just thought that it was an odd thing. Anyway, during my tests I noticed that she seemed to be uncomfortable, I've tried to see if there was any pain being inflicted while the tests were going on and there wasn't. I was terribly confused, I've always made her as comfortable as possible and I always have some sort of distraction for her so she wouldn't get bored stiff laying on a table with wires in her head." Scourge stopped as he saw something on the page, he grabbed it and saw a photo. "Hey..it's...it's you Alice, it was you when you were younger." he said as he handed her the picture.

The young female looked at the photo and small tears appeared as she looked at it. It was her, laying on a lab table, her arms and legs were strapped down and she had about four wires in her head. She was looking at some sort of creature in a tube hanging from the ceiling. She had a smile on her face, but her face showed clear discomfort.

"I.. I can't believe it… It.. It's really me.." she softly spoke as a tear strolled down her face.

Scourge wiped her tear gently. "Should I stop going? Or do you need me to continue?" he asked, it was clear that he was concerned for the young female and he felt that if he continued, it'd be too much for her.

But Alice shook her head. "You can keep going, I need to find out the truth." she said as she put the photo in her pocket.

Scourge nodded and went back to reading the page he was on. "While testing her, I made sure to keep track on her facial expressions, I had to find out what was wrong, She may not be my kid and she may be might plan for destruction, I still felt like I needed to care for her, I felt like she was one of my own.. I'm sorry my sweet Astrid for putting you through this… but I'm doing this to avenge your mother's death." Scourge looked up at Alice. "He...he seems to have cared about you.." he said softly.

Alice nodded as she did her best to hold a calm face. "It seems so.." she replied.

Scourge began to read again. "March 2nd, I've kept tabs on Astrid's facial expressions as I tested her and found that every time I sent her a surge of either power or speed, her body seems to have a reaction, I should've realized it.. She's a small child, a child with a small body isn't built to hold so much power. But I have to build her up, without the proper strength, my plan for destruction will rot. This child will become great, she's my only hope." Scourge looked up at the young female. "You okay?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "I'm fine." she responded.

Shadow came over and hugged her. "You can tell us to stop at any point y'know." he said gently to her.

"I know, but I want him to keep going, no matter what, I need to hear everything."

Shadow nodded, he looked over to Scourge and nodded his head at him, telling him to keep going.

The green male was hesitant, but he continued. "June 6th, I feel terrible, I had finished the first part of her test, but the second part was something I didn't want to do, but I knew it was imperative to raise her endurance, I put her in a testing facility and I had to… I had to send her some electric shocks. It hurt seeing her scream and cry in pain, but I had to get her to become strong and indestructible. I had avenge Nebula." Scourge looked up and saw that Alice had tears running down her face.

"I think we should stop and look for other clues." The green male stated as he closed the binder.

Alice nodded. "We'll read it later." she said.

Soon everyone spread out once again to look for clues..

* * *

hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried shoving some more of Gerald's and Astrid, or 'Alice's' origin in this, hope you liked it, see you in the next chapter! baiii!


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, it was a bit of a hassle, I tried shoving in some important information and some other things, I hope you like it, updating will be a bit jumpy because of college, sorry, anyway hope you like this chapter, any Thought's, Suggestion's, Idea's, and Question's you have, you can just PM me (:**

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

 **Alice was searching through the kitchen, she had remembered that her mother, Nebula had said her body was laying in the basement and she wanted to try to find it, she thought she'd find her answers there. She's looked behind the old fridge, the counters, and everything she could look over, she was ready to give up when she suddenly tripped over something under the kitchen rug.**

 **She looked over and pulled the rug away and saw a door on the floor, curious, and slightly hopeful, she pulled open the door and she saw stairs leading down.**

 **"GUYS! I FOUND SOMETHING!" she called as she made her way downstairs.**

 **Everyone quickly followed and once Alice got down the stairs, her eyes went wide with fear at what she saw..**

 **It was a torture room, it had an electric chair, whip, a branding iron, knives, needles, and so much more. There was blood on the floor and the wall was gray and filled with black spots, it had a vibe that would make you wanna run.**

 **As Alice took in the sight of the room she felt the urge to scream and run, it was a place that no man would ever wanna step foot in. As she walked through the room, her foot kicked a slightly hard object, curious, she looked down and her eyes once again went wide, she felt her shake with disbelief as she saw what was in front of her. There, on the cold bloody floor was Nebulas corpse..**

 **Alice screamed as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. She couldn't believe her eyes, Nebula looked nothing like the corpse in front of her. The Nebula Alice knew was a beautiful blue color with happy purple eyes and the most prettiest smile she's ever seen. The corpse in front of her had shaggy gray blue fur, there was no sign of any clear peace and happiness in her dark solid purple eyes. It was clear that her departure was not a peaceful on, even if the corpse was a few years old, Alice couldn't believe that she looked like this.**

 **The blue female cried as she took in the sight of her deceased mother. Everyone came downstairs and saw Alice's devastated state and immediately comforted her.**

 **"What happened?" Shadow asked her.**

 **Alice couldn't speak, she pointed over to the corpse next to them. Shadow looked over at the body and his blood red eyes widened in shock.**

 **"Is that..?"**

 **Alice nodded as she wept into Shadow's arms.**

 **Shadow held her tightly while everyone else went looking through the basement.**

 **"Alice, do you want to leave?" He asked her.**

 **Alice shook her head slowly. "N-no… I need to find out more about Nebula and what happened." She stammered.**

 **Shadow looked at her with concerned eyes. "You don't have to do this you know, we'll understand if you wanna leave." he told her as he rubbed her head gently.**

 **The young female took a moment to think. "...I… I think I'll stay, I have to, this is important to me." she explained.**

 **Shadow nodded. "Alright, but if at any point you want to leave you absolutely have to tell us, got it?"**

 **"Got it."**

 **The two got up from the ground and helped look for clues. They checked around everywhere.**

 **Alice looked under the rusted metal cart of torture items and found a pile of dirt, like something was buried here.**

 **She got up and pushed the cart aside and started digging. As she dug deeper, she felt her world shatter as she saw what was buried. It was a pile of bodies, all shoved into the hole. She couldn't scream. She was far to traumatized from seeing her mother's corpse and the torture room, instead she could only stare in disbelief. All the innocent females that were murdered, all tortured by the hands of the genetically built Sonic The Hedgehog. Alice got up quickly and barfed against the dirty gray wall. She felt sick, angry, confused, scared, and traumatized, why would Sonic do this, what made him like this, what plans did he have?**

 **As Shadow, Scourge, and Silver comforted her, they suddenly heard the entrance door open. Their eyes widened in shock and fear as someone seemed to still have use for this old house.**

 **They heard footsteps, and from the sound of it, it seemed to be more than one person in the abandoned home. They stood quiet as they listened to see if there was any talking going on.**

 **"I'm very furious with you my mate, I really am, after your goddamn stunt, I couldn't have her! What do you have to say for yourself?" one voice growled.**

 **"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! I lost control of myself and I accidentally ruined everything, I'm really sorry!" the second voice responded remorsefully.**

 **"I thought that you were pure, my mate, I thought you followed orders, and I thought you were perfect, our children would've been beautiful." The first voice stated.**

 **"W-what do you mean by 'would've'?" the second voice asked shakingly.**

 **"It means, you, my sweet Tikal, have lost all usefulness to me, you useless hussy." The first voice stated in a crazed voice.**

 **Everyone's eyes widened, it was Sonic and Tikal!**

 **"We have to stop him!" Alice whispered.**

 **The group nodded.**

 **"I'll go distract him, you guys get her out of there." Rouge whispered back.**

 **They nodded, Rouge tiptoed upstairs and out of Sonic's line of sight. She threw an old jar of what looked like sauce but it was all rotten to even tell. It landed on the floor and broke. And just as she had hoped, Sonic went towards the direction it fell at.**

 **"WHO'S THERE?!" he growled.**

 **As he went into the direction the glass went, everyone else quickly got upstairs to help the young echidna.**

 **Shadow, Scourge, and Silver kept watch and Alice went to Tikal. When she approached her, the female echidna looked relieved as someone came to her aid.**

 **What no one knows, is that Alice took advantage of the fact that there was medical needles in the basement and took one to put Tikal to sleep so she wouldn't make a ruckus.**

 **"Hey Tikal, don't be frightened, but I'm gonna inject you with this, it won't bring you any harm, I'm just gonna put you to sleep so we can get you outta here, trust me, Shadow, Rouge, and Silver are busy distracting Sonic, I'll carry you out of here." Alice explained quietly.**

 **Tikal was hesitant at first, but she wanted to get out of here so she wouldn't suffer, so she nodded, agreeing with the females plan. "Alright, just please don't let me die!" she sobbed quietly.**

 **Alice hugged the small echidna. "I won't let you, I promise."**

 **"A-also.. I'm sorry for attacking you, I was just protecting my mate." Tikal said.**

 **Alice giggles. "It's alright, I'll explain everything later, for now, rest." she said as she injected Tikal with the needle.**

 **Tikal smiled tiredly as she fell into Alice's arms. She carried the young female and quickly made her way out. Once she got out, she made a bird like call to signal the group.**

 **The group managed to get out unscathed. Once everything was sure to be in the right place, they left, hoping that the information they have is enough to find out what exactly happened between the three subjects..**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I hope this wasn't confusing, I tried mashing important stuff with some a bit of things going on, this was a bit of a hassle. Reviews are appreciated, though keep them nice please T_T I removed some mean ones recently, Its my first story and I'm trying my best here. Anyway, Idea's, Suggestion's, Thought's, and Question's you have. you can PM me (: see you guys in the next chapter! baiii! **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

hey guys Izzy here, sorry about lack of updating, huge writers block and college work. I tried inserting some of Sonic in, because I noticed that he isn't in the story as much as I need him to be since he's the 'Villain'. anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (: thoughts, ideas, questions, and suggestions, you can PM me (:

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Alice and the others ran back into Mobius and back into their old home. Alice laid Tikal on the couch and stroked her dreadlocks out of her face.

'Poor thing.. It seemed that she truly did love him… but he didn't seem to have the mental stability to return the feelings.' she thought to herself.

Rouge and shadow emptied out the bags they had filled with important documents and whatever they found in the old abandoned house on the small coffee table they had in the living room.

"Alright, now we didn't grab as much as we expected but, we still have things that we can look over." Rouge said as she looked through the documents.

Everyone gathered up to the small table and began to look through them as well.

"So what we've gathered so far, is that Robotnik seemed to have a thing for Alice's mother, Nebula, so he decided to create, and send out a genetically created Sonic to watch over her and figure out her likes and dislikes." Scourge started to say.

"But, the plan went awry and instead, Sonic took her because he lusted over her body and he kept her as a mate instead. Which led to Nebula's death." Silver added.

"From what it said in his journal, she had apparently went to bed with another male and conceived a child with that unknown male. He went mad knowing that his 'pure mate' went to bed with another." Shadow stated.

"But what confuses me is that what made this Sonic go mad? Why did he hold so much lust and hatred towards women?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately we don't have those details, we only have Robotnik's journal from after he was created and killed." Rouge said as she looked through everything.

As they looked through the documents, they heard a small groan and movement. They looked over and saw that Tikal was beginning to wake up.

"Heyy Tikal, how's it going?" Alice said as she went over to the small echidna.

Tikal looked up at the young female in front of her with wide and scared eyes. "W-what happened?" she asked frighteningly.

Alice started to explain what had happened earlier, the more she explained, the more Tikal felt crushed as she started to remember.

"B-but… Sonic loved me.." she whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry… but he doesn't… there's something wrong with him, something that we're trying to figure out. We're trying to find out what exactly happened with him" she stated.

Tikal nodded. "B-but what about you? He's after you! I've never seen someone so obsessed with anyone before, when we would make love, he always called out your name...he even posses many photos of you, it's creepy."

Alice felt a shudder go down her spine. "I-is that so... w-well.. I think I can take care of myself, especially since I have Shadow and the others to help me out." she said smiling slightly.

Tikal looked over at the group and nodded. "D-do you think he'll come after me?" she asked.

"Most likely." Shadow stated as he made his way over to the girls. "But as long as you're with us, you'll be fine." he said as he patted the small echidna.

Tikal smiled slightly. "O-okay."

Alice looked up at Shadow. "So have you guys find out anything?"

Shadow sighed. "It's tough, we've been trying to piece it together but without the details of Sonic's creation we can't get anywhere." he explained.

Alice nodded. "We'll figure it out, we have to, for my sake and my mothers." she said confidently.

"Right." Shadow replied smiling slightly.

~With Sonic~

He paced back and forth in his room angrily. He had lost Tikal, he was ready to give her a good slashing but it seemed that the gods didn't want her to be eliminated yet. Another issue was Astrid. He almost had her but she somehow broke out of the hold and escaped, he ended up getting a beating from Silver and Scourge almost a few minutes after.

Sonic growled as he slammed his hand against a wall. 'Stupid hedgehog, why can't she see that she's meant to be by my side!' he thought to himself.

As he walked around he kept thinking of plans to get to the young female. But it seemed that every time he tried something, she always found a way out of it.

As he thought about more plans, he suddenly thought of one that would for sure work! He just needed some time to complete it. He grabbed his phone and started to make some calls. 'Soon Astrid.. You will definitely be MINE!'

~With Alice 3 days later at Soleanna~

Alice was laying on her bed, her red and purple eyes had bags under them, she hadn't slept in days. The entire situation had finally weighed down on her and she was feeling every negative emotion there was, she was especially traumatized because of all the things she's seen and heard from the basement and the journals. On the upside, she rescued Tikal and spared her from a fate worse than death, Tikal was now living with Alice, Shadow, and Rouge. She felt scared that she would get caught and suffer in the hands of Sonic.

Back to Alice, she was trying to see if she could find a solution where she could get her answers and snap Sonic out of the brainwash he was put under by Robotnik. The more she thought about it the more she was confused, why would Robotnik make Sonic become a female's worse nightmare when he had clearly been upset with his genetically created one for abusing them? What made him do it?

Alice grunted as she started to walk around her room, there was three days left till mating season, she knew that Sonic would take advantage of that seeing as every female seems to just fall at every male's feet begging to be mated with, the thing is, she's technically taken by Scourge and Silver. They both accepted her as a mate without ripping each other apart, in fact, they think of many advantages it has. As Alice paced back and forth, she heard her doorbell ring. She went to open it and smiled as she saw her two protectors.

"Hey there." she greeted happily.

They both smiled as they hugged her tightly. "You doin' okay? Sonic didn't come by or anything?" Silver asked her.

"No, it seems that he's been laying low for now." she stated.

They nodded. "Can't be too careful. So, have you find out anything new?" Scourge asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not yet, the only thing I've been doing is trying to guess Sonic's next move, my guess is, since mating season is in three days, he'll use that as an advantage and try to attack."

The two hedgehogs nodded. "I can see why you'd think that, that means we'll have to keep up our guard during mating season."

Alice nodded and looked deep into thought. "I still don't get it… what could've happened with Robotnik that made him have hatred towards women?"

The bright green male shrugged. "Beats me.. It must've been serious if he brainwashed Sonic into becoming a dangerous predator."

Silver snapped as he had an idea. "I got it! He's after you because he lusts after you and because you're unmated right? Well… Scourge and I already told you we both accepted you as a mate, what if we just leave our mark now so that if he sees you, he'll see that you're mated." he explained.

Alice and Scourge thought about it for a moment. "Well..I see where you're going with this, but what about what Alice wants? What if she isn't ready for us? What if she wants to wait for us to mark her?" Scourge explained.

Alice thought about it, she was more than ready to finally get marked by them, but she was scared that they would become a target. "Well.. honestly, I'm all for it, but what if you guys become a target and he tries to kill you?" she said as she started to tear up from the thought.

Silver cupped her cheeks. "Me and Scourge will be fine, we're strong enough to hold our own. besides all we want is for you to be safe no matter what." he stated.

Alice nodded. "A-alright, let's do it then, I'm ready." she said boldly.

Scourge and Silver came to her sides and came close to her neck. "I'm just gonna warn ya', it's gonna hurt for quite a bit, but I promise, it'll only be a few seconds." Scourge warned.

Alice gulped and closed her eyes as she got ready. Scourge and Silver exposed her neck and sunk their sharp teeth into her neck. Alice cried out in both pain and pleasure, Scourge and Silver growled lowly as they left their marks. After a few seconds they let go and saw that their marks were nice and deep.

"You okay blue?" Scourge asked.

Alice nodded slightly. "I-it kinda hurt, but I'm fine now."

Silver rubbed her head. "Hopefully Sonic will bug off now." he stated a bit proudly.

Scourge smiled slightly. "Hopefully." he stated simply.

Alice had a smile on her face, but in the back of her mind she felt really off… almost like something big was going to happen...


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys Izzi here and I apologize for the disappearance, HUGE writers block, anyway I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I'm on a busy schedule, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sonic was pacing back and forth waiting for the people he had called, with each passing second he felt more and more excited. Though one part of him was hating all his actions, that side of him was begging him to stop and to leave the poor girl alone, it was the side Sonic hated, he wanted to get rid of that side, but no matter what, it always came crawling back.

As he paced around he heard his doorbell ring.

'Finally!' he thought to himself.

Sonic opened the door and smiled as he saw it was the two people he had called…

~With Alice~

She was going over the journals reading them over and over trying to piece everything together, what made Gerald want to harm women? It was hard to say, it was really confusing. Yet she was determined to find out why. As she thought more and more about it, she felt more and more frustrated.

Alice clenched her fist. "DAMMIT!" she yelled as she punched a hole in a wall.

As she panted heavily, she felt and hand on her shoulder. She looked around and found Nebula.

"Mom!"

"I see that you're having a hard time trying to get the truth."

"I am, it's so frustrating! I mean, I don't know what to do! I found out so much stuff about myself, you, fake Sonic, and Gerald, and I'm confused! Where the hell do I stand?! You played the love interest, Gerald was the stupid secret admirer and Sonic was supposed to learn everything about you! But everything went wrong and then I was born! Who even is my father!? I'm a freaking affair child!"

Nebula hugged her tightly as tears strolled down her face. "I'm sorry Alice.. I never wanted this to happen please understand that, you need to understand something. While growing up I was made fun of, hated, and treated like dirt, when the Sonic clone came into my life, I thought he loved me, I thought he actually cared for me until that night he slept with another woman. I didn't know where I would've gone if I left, I probably would've died sooner and you would've never been born, and honestly.. I can't even remember who I slept with, every time I try to remember, I can only feel a thick fog grow in my head, I was blacked out drunk. I'm sorry for all the trouble you went through, I'm sorry for everything, believe me if I was still alive I would've protected you no matter what."

Alice broke down into tears as Nebula hugged her tighter, she had reached her breaking point and was on the brink of losing her mind with everything that's been happening.

"It'll be okay, I promise. As long as your partners and your friends are alongside you, you will be fine." Nebula stated.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I must leave now child. Don't lose hope, you will get through this." Nebula said as she faded away.

Alice sniffled as she wiped her tears. Nebula was right, she will get through this, especially with her partners by her side as well as Shadow and Rouge. With newfound determination, she got to work.

~with Sonic a few hours later~

"...So you think you can get the job done?" He asked as he smiled maliciously.

One of his goons made a sour face. "Well, it would've been no issue, but what of those people you mentioned that are always with her? Who are they?"

"I'm pretty sure you're both familiar with the names, Shadow, Rouge, Scourge, and Silver." he stated.

They both seemed to have flinch at the sound of the last two names. "Yes, we are."

"Well, I need you two to tag team them and rid of them that'll leave Astrid defenseless and easier to capture." Sonic explained.

The goons nodded. Sonic smiled evilly as his plan was set, with more people on his side, he thought it would be a piece of cake to finally have her, he was unaware of her true potential, and didn't have any idea of what he's getting himself into...


	16. Chapter 16

_**hey guys, izzy here, I hope you like this chapter, this one was a huge hassle and gave me some writers block at some parts, enjoy!**_

* * *

Three days go by and it was finally mating season. Scourge and Silver made sure to keep their guard up and made sure to keep every lock around the house locked and made sure to look through the windows and watched to see if Sonic made any movements. So far it was quiet….. Too quiet. The two males didn't like it, while they looked around the house once again for any signs for Sonic, they suddenly got hit with a smell unlike any other. They immediately knew it was Alice, she was in heat and wanted to just get it out of her system, but they knew they couldn't help her just yet. They had to make sure the house was safe, but at the same time, their male instincts were kicking in, telling them to go and have their way with the young female. Especially Silver, he was still fairly new to the mating season and he was feeling all types of emotions. Especially lust, he finally had the chance to mate with the woman he loved but he couldn't take it because of Sonic The Dickhead. Though he couldn't fully blame him seeing as he was brainwashed to hurt all women, but he still blamed him in some ways.

Scourge looked out of Shadow's room window and his piercing ice blue eyes widened as he saw who was outside.

'What the fuck is she doing here of all places!?'

He watched the person walk towards the house with someone else, he recognized the second person was immediately wondering what in the world made the two people suddenly get along.

The doorbell rang and they heard Alice go over and get the door.

Scourge and Silver immediately went to her side. Silver felt himself flare up with hatred as he saw who was at the door. But the two people before them seemed to look at the males with soft and regretful eyes. They turned to the young female.

"Are you Astrid?" they asked her.

"U-Um, yes, why?" Alice responded.

Suddenly the two people attacked the three of them and as Scourge and Silver fought the two people before them, they didn't notice a secret third person come over and steal Alice away…

~With Sonic~

Sonic tossed Alice on the sofa and locked his front door.

"Hello, Astrid." he said smirking lustfully.

"Fuck you!" she said as she spit on Sonic's shirt.

Sonic felt rage stir inside him and slapped Alice across the face. "YOU WILL BE OBEDIENT ASTRID OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he snarled.

Alice didn't flinch though, she looked at Sonic with a hard glare. "Do your worst fuckboy, I'm not afraid of you." she stated bravely.

Sonic grabbed Astrid by her hair and dragged her up to his room, he threw her on the bed shut his door.

"Still not afraid Astrid?" he asked her maliciously.

Alice felt her heart pounding as she realized what was going to happen, but she stood her ground. "No, I will NEVER be afraid of you." she stated.

Sonic then pinned Alice down, looking at her with crazed and lustful eyes. Alice looked back with a hard evil glare, not letting Sonic win.

As soon as Sonic grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled it, he saw the two marks on her shoulder. He felt hatred fill his body.

"Who are they!?" he asked.

Alice smirked. "Like it? I think it's a nice little touch." she said smirking triumphant.

Sonic growled viciously. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" he demanded as he snarled at her.

Alice shoved him off. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FUCK-HEAD!" she growled.

Sonic growled. "No matter, I can still have you!" he stated as he tackled her.

Alice fought through his grip. "FUCK OFF!" she screamed.

Sonic ripped off her shirt, he felt his lust spike as he saw her big bouncy breasts. Alice growled.

"I….said…. FUCK OFF!" she screamed as she headbutt the blue hedgehog.

Sonic fell over and held his head and was quite surprised, he didn't expect her to be filled with such energy during mating season. He thought this would be much easier than this. He got up and stalked towards Alice.

"Now Astrid.. You've always been so obedient to me, what made you turn this way?" he asked her with a dark tone.

"I learned that you used me and you were already with Tikal! You lied to me and hurt me!" she stated with venom in her voice.

Sonic smirked. "So? We could've worked something out, clearly since you were marked by different males, it was possible to do so." he stated as he got closer to her.

Alice growled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she ran out the room.

Sonic chased her and tackled her onto the floor.

"YOU DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY! GOT IT?!" he demanded.

"FUCK YOU!"

He slapped her across the face once again. "OBEY ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" he snarled.

Alice snarled back. "I...SAID….FUCK...YOU!" she screamed as she threw him off her, she didn't realize how hard she threw him until she heard glass shatter, she got up and saw that she threw him out a nearby window...


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys, Izzi here! this chapter was a hassle to do and I apologize if it seems to be jumpy at some points. this chapter has a lemon btw so _**children be warned**_! also it's my first lemon so _**pllleeeaasseee**_ go easy on me, I'm not good with lemons, especially if it's a three way, anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Alice felt her heart pound as she ran downstairs, she had pushed Sonic out a window by accident, she didn't mean to. She was just trying to get away from the crazed male. The young female went outside to the window she threw Sonic out of and saw him on the ground. He had glass all over his body and around him, he had some blood around him and he seemed to be unconscious.

Alice came to the blue male and poked him with her foot.

"S-Sonic?" she called out worriedly. Even though she hated the male, she didn't want to hurt him. She bent down and put her ear to his chest to find a heartbeat, and to her luck, there indeed was a heartbeat. She felt relieved, she didn't want to become a murder.

Alice sighed in relief and immediately ran back to her home before he woke up.

XXXXXXX

Alice ran inside the house and was immediately tackled to the floor by Scourge.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he exclaimed loudly as he held her tightly.

Alice groaned as she was getting squeezed. "C-can you let me go please?"

When he got off, he noticed that she was shirtless, and braless, this made him growl lowly.

"Alice..what happened? Why are you half naked?"

Alice had tears spring in her eyes. "I-It was Sonic, he almost...almost…-" she couldn't finish, she burst into tears and sobbed into Scourge's chest.

Scourge felt every fiber of his being burn up with hatred. "Where is he?"

"I-I fought with him, a-and I threw him out the window of his house, I don't know if he's still unconscious or not." she explained.

Scourge nodded. "Later, Silver and I will go and confront the fucker ourselves, we can't right now, Silver is busy interrogating our visitors."

Alice nodded. "Hey… so who were they? Do you know?"

Scourge nodded. "It was Fiona and Blaze."

Alice felt her purple and red eyes widen when she heard the first name. "Fiona!? I hardly recognize her!" she stated.

Scourge slightly chuckled. "Well believe it or not, that is her, and I can tell you don't know who Blaze is, so I'll fill you in with two words. Silver's Ex."

"That's Silver's Ex?"

"Yup, Poor bastard still has leftover hatred for her and has no clue on how to deal with it." Scourge stated.

"C-can we go see him?"

"Sure."

Scourge took Alice upstairs, and as they neared the room Silver was in, they heard yelling. Lots of it.

"...YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU WERE USING ME!"

The two quickly went into the room and saw that Silver was looking completely unhinged, Blaze was looking like a helpless fool, and Fiona was just trying to drown out the yelling.

"Hey grey, wanna tone it down a little? You're a little loud." The verde hedgehog told him.

Silver sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaze is being a pain in my ass!" he said as he flicked off the purple cat.

He noticed Alice was with him and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank god you're safe!" he let go and noticed the lack of clothing she had on.

"Um..w-where's your shirt?" Silver asked as he blushed and looked away.

Scourge explained what happened, it made Silver's blood boil.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Can't we just stab the bastard and get it over with?!" Silver exclaimed.

Scourge shook his head. "Sadly we can't. He's a huge icon, so if he suddenly showed up murdered then there would be a huge investigation and we would eventually get caught and arrested with no hesitation. Even if we stage it as a suicide, they wouldn't be able to believe it and would dig further into it." he explained.

Silver groaned. "Then what other choice do we have?"

"Well, remember, he was brainwashed, so there could be a chance that we can save him if we took the time to kidnap him and tie him to a chair." Alice suggested.

Scourge thought about it. "well...I don't see anything wrong with it, but are you sure? We can just find hard evidence of him harming you and turn him in."

Alice bit her lip. "I feel like we should help him.. I mean.. He used to be our friend...and a hero.. I want to see if we can bring back that hero and friend." she stated.

The two males nodded. "Alright, fair point." Silver stated.

It then hit them, that they still had their ex's tied down on the chair/ground.

"Alright, you two gotta get out." Scourge stated with a growl.

Blaze and Fiona however, didn't want to leave. "No! Scourge! Silver! We've seen the error of our ways and we….we love you!" they said in unison.

They both groaned. "No you don't, you guys just think that you do! It's fucking mating season and all you want is to get laid." Scourge stated.

"It's true! We do love you guys! Just give us a chance!" Blaze cried.

Silver and Scourge then presented Alice and showed them their marks.

"You guys see that!? That means we've chosen our mate! Now fuck off!" Silver snarled.

The two females had feral looks on their faces. "Fine...we'll leave.." soon the females were tossed, literally, out the house.

Alice sat on the couch between her two mates and sighed. "So how are we gonna do it?"

Silver rested his head on her shoulder. "To be honest, it's gonna be hard, especially around this time, I'm surprised you're able to function properly right now."

Alice shrugged. "I guess after almost being violated kinda suppressed the feeling."

~LEMON WARNING, MUST BE 17 OR OLDER TO READ!~

Scourge and Silver nodded. They knew it was selfish of them, but they were overwhelmed with lust right now and they seemed to have taken care of the problem momentarily and they were alone.. They wanted her so bad it hurt.

Silver and Scourge stared at each other, they were both trying decide on who makes the first move. They both wanted to go first, but they also didn't wanna overwhelm her. Especially after what happened earlier.

After a few minutes Silver decided to make the first move. He purred lowly as he ran his finger up and down Alice's shoulder. The young female shivered as she felt tingly. Silver placed small kisses on her neck as Scourge began to nip at her shoulder. Alice whimpered as she felt overwhelmed by all the affection she was receiving.

Silver, feeling a little bold, grabbed Alice's breasts and groped them lightly, making her moan quite loudly. Scourge pressed his lips against her's, giving her a lustful and passionate kiss, making her go weak. Silver started to pull down Alice's pants, making her face go red. Once they were fully off, the young female covered herself.

Silver, however made her uncover herself. "Don't hide yourself… you're beautiful." Silver stated in a husky tone.

Scourge rubbed the young females thigh as he planted butterfly kisses all over her neck. Alice moaned and whimpered, all the pleasure was making her immobile and breathless. Scourge and Silver removed their clothing and removed the last of Alice's leaving them bare. Alice blushed as she turned away, but Scourge turned her back towards them.

"Don't be shy, blue you're gorgeous." he said as he rubbed her body.

Alice blushed a darker shade of red as she purred lowly. Silver and Scourge positioned themselves so that Silver was in between her legs and Scourge was beside her.

"This might hurt a little bit, but I promise it'll get better after." Silver said as he started to insert himself in her.

Scourge gently put her head right in front of his erection. Alice looked at him with innocent eyes.

"U-um..-"

"Just put it in your mouth and do what you feel is right." he stated as he rubbed her head.

The young female blushed as she began to blow the verde male. Silver took advantage and fully inserted himself in, breaking Alice's hymn. Alice whimpered as she felt a burst of pain rocketed through her body, she didn't expect it to hurt this bad seeing as she's experienced worse pains.

Silver stood still waiting for her to get used to his size. Scourge, however was on cloud nine, he thought Alice's mouth was nice and warm, he loved the feeling of her mouth wrapped around his hard-on.

After a few minutes, Alice wiggled her hips, signaling that she was ready. Silver moved gently for quite a bit, he didn't want to hurt her, but his male instincts told him to go faster and rougher. Alice and Silver moaned with pleasure as he thrusted into her, the more Silver thrusted, the more deeper Alice took in Scourge's erection, making the green male closer and closer to climax. Alice started to feel a little bold and wrapped her legs around Silver and pulled him closer, making him go deeper, Silver took this as an indication to go faster. He thrusted faster and harder, making the two moan in extreme pleasure. Soon Scourge reached his climax and shot his load down the young female's throat, Alice was surprised but she managed to swallow the whole load, and shortly after Silver and Alice reached their climax, Silver moaned loudly as he shot his load deep in the female's womb.

The three lovers panted as they laid around on the couch.

"T-that was...amazing." Alice simply stated as she started to doze off.

The two males smiled triumphant as they too started to doze off, unaware of a pair of eyes staring through one of the windows looking absolutely feral...

* * *

hey guys, hoped you like the chapter, if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, questions, pm me about it (: keep the reviews nice please. I'll see you guys in next chapter, Baaiiii!


	18. Chapter 18

hey guys, izzi here. sorry for the long pause on uploading, ton of stuff was going on and plus the huge writers block. I'm sorry if this story doesn't seem to grab any interest or any sort of attention to you guys. this is my very first story I've ever written. I'll try and do better for any other stories I upload. for now this'll be almost like a warm-up of sorts to help me get better at making stories. anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Sonic was walking around his living room, he felt rage, hatred, and insane. He saw that Astrid was mated to Scourge and Silver. He wondered how such low-life losers like them got their hands on her. Sonic felt every muscle in his body twitch with hatred as he tried to find a way to have her all to himself.

Sonic growled as he continued to pace. His mind was a mess, the side he hated just kept coming back, pleading to cease his plans and to just let her be happy, but the side that was present now didn't give in. He wanted the dark blue female badly, he wouldn't stop till he had her. As he paced he glanced at his window, he saw her. Walking with Scourge and Silver, it caused a stir of hate brew inside. With those two always sticking by her, there was no way he can get her, he'd have to remove them from the picture. But how? Sonic went through his contacts on his phone, he needed to find somebody, anybody capable of removing the two losers so that he can have his way with her, and this time..he'll take drastic measures to make sure she stays with him.

Sonic started to chuckle, he felt sure enough that this plan would work. It had. He started to dial a phone number as he smiled manically. He was going to have Astrid, no matter the cost…

XXXXXXX

Alice was with her mates, going through some plans on capturing Sonic. They had the basement ready for him and everything, it was all just a matter of trying to catch him.

They were thinking of Ideas but each one they thought of wasn't enough to lure Sonic here.

"I-I have an idea." Alice stated.

"Let's hear it." Scourge said.

"It's risky but… what if I just call him and act like I want him and lure him here, you guys can sneak attack him and knock him out so that you can bring him down to the basement." she explained.

"Well-"

"FUCK THAT!" Silver interrupted. "You are not doing that!"

Alice crossed her arms. "And why is that?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

Silver became flustered as he tried to explain.

Scourge knocked the gray male on the head. "I think what this ole innocent cherry berry is trying to say he doesn't like the idea of you sweet talkin' the asshole." he stated as he gave Silver a nudgie. "Am I right gray?"

Silver blushed slightly. "Yes...you're right." he muttered.

"Well how else are we going to bring him over here?" she asked.

Silver stood quiet, he knew she was right. He sighed heavily. "Alright, alright. We'll do your plan and we'll see how it goes." he said as he rubbed his head.

Alice grabbed her phone and started to call Sonic. It rang for a few seconds and Sonic picked up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Astrid. How may I help you today?"

Alice felt a clench at her throat as she tried to speak. "Hi Sonic, I called because I've realized that I need you… I was wrong when I said I didn't..Can we...you know…. Make up.." Alice said in a sultry tone.

Sonic chuckled. "Is that sooo..?" he asks.

Alice emits a flirty chuckle. "Mhhmm."

"Well...unfortunately I'm going to have to reject your kind offer."

Alice's eyes widen as she got caught off guard. "B-but why?" she asked.

"Because, I've plans with another woman, better luck next time Astrid." he states as he hangs up.

Alice's mouth went agape as she stared at the phone.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

"He...he found another woman apparently." she stated.

Scourge's eyebrow twitched. "Not good, he might use her, alright let's hurry up and follow him, we'll have to capture him by force."

They all got ready and headed out, each of them were determined to stop the blue hedgehog, no matter what.


End file.
